Demons
by Dark Heart 945
Summary: Guilt, the one word that can plunge your entire world into darkness. Pain, a way to soothe yourself from the agony known as reality...and from your problems. These two things together create a recipe for disaster, trauma and isolation. A recipe for Ryan. Do you believe in Demons? At first Ryan didn't, but he discovered the truth the hard way. They're just his imagination... Right?
1. Chapter 1: The Demon and The Coward

***Ahem.* Welcome to the longest introduction, ever:**

 **Hi, so this is my first ever story - which is absolutely terrifying - and I've been writing this story for a while, now. I've just always been too scared to finally put it up. Well, it's not finished yet, either. I'll probably upload once a week, or something.**

 **Anyways, you might want to listen to, "Demons," by Imagine Dragons. This story wasn't inspired by that song, but it's just a coincidence that the song fits so perfectly to this story.**

 **One last thing, a massive shoutout to Justice237, who was one of my first ever guy friends. Today - the 30th of October, last year - was actually the day we met! He's been so kind and sweet to me, and I genuinly hope that we stay friends throughout our lives. Happy friendship anniversary, I uploaded today, for you.**

 **Okay, I'll stop talking, now. Sorry, I hope you enjoy the story - the first chapter is a bit short.**

 **The Demon and The Coward.**

If you feel guilt, how do you get rid of it?

Is that even possible?

Or does it burn in your memories forever?

Most people try to run away from their problems.

Ryan learns that he can run.

But he can't hide.

Running made it worse.

He thought he escaped, but all he did was delve deeper into his mental hell. The hell full of demons, sadness and pain.

And guilt.

He was now possessed. He was now possessed by demons. They were haunting him since the day he committed his first sin.

Every day.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Every second.

He was used to it, now. He even dared to call these demons his friends. Of course, they were all in his head.

His imaginary friends.

That's what happens when you're all alone in the real world.

Maybe if he put up a fight, he could overcome his guilt? Lift a weight off of his shoulders?

He would have to act fast, though.

Because these demon friends were eating away at him, and they wouldn't stop until he'd been completely devoured.

Until he went insane.

Daylight.

It was what made those demons flee from Ryan's mind.

It was as if waking up in the morning, made Ryan too exhausted to listen to the demons.

So, they just retreated to their home, which was in the back of Ryan's mind.

But they always returned, as soon as Ryan got his energy back. Then they greedily fed off of it, like blood-sucking vampires.

Ryan yawned as he got out of his bed.

He got changed and went to the bathroom, before going downstairs for breakfast.

" _Oh, great._ " Spoke one of his demons, " _You're going to have to deal with all the idiots in there, Ryan._ "

It was the strongest voice in his head. The sarcastic, negative one.

"It's not like this is the first time." Ryan replied in his head.

He was technically talking to himself. His mental demons were a part of him.

A part of his soul.

" _They all hate you._ " It told him bluntly.

Ryan was irritated by his demon's statement, "Not all of them."

" _But you deserve to be hated,_ " The powerful demon reminded him, " _After everything you've done._ "

Ryan rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore the negative thought as he walked into the kitchen.

Most of the kids were already at the table, biting into their food.

Ryan sat down at the end of the table, as far away from everyone as possible.

His expression was moody. Everyone knew that he was constantly annoyed.

They never knew what annoyed him, though.

"Hey, Ryan?" Said Sasha, "Pass me the milk."

The bottle of milk was directly in front of Ryan, but he didn't move.

Ryan just continued to play with his food, by stirring his cereal with a spoon.

He didn't want to eat.

Sometimes, when he felt guilty about something, he would starve himself for a few days.

Feeling hungry was better than feeling guilty.

It also made his inner demons quieten down.

They loved it when he felt guilty, in pain or unhappy.

Ryan loved it when they didn't get what they wanted.

"Ryan!?" Sasha snapped him out of his thoughts, "Milk!"

"Get it yourself." The boy muttered.

"I don't know why you expected him to give it to you, Sasha," Tee sighed, "I mean, this is Ryan we're talking about. He's selfish."

Ryan didn't reply to her statement, there was no point.

He wasn't feeling himself, usually he would say something rude in response.

" _Say something back!_ " Demanded his demon.

"No, I won't." Ryan told the demon in his head.

" _Why not?_ " Asked the demon, " _You hate her._ "

"I know, but I don't want to create drama. At least, not now."

" _That's the only thing you're good at!_ " Screamed the demon, " _If you don't, I'll say something for you._ "

Ryan wasn't going to let that happen. If he let his demon say anything, then he'd get in trouble for it.

Ryan simply got up, and left the room. He bit his lip to contain the demon's horrible words.

"Coward!" Laughed Sasha, making sure she yelled loud enough for Ryan to hear.

He did hear, and he also heard the laughter from the crowd that followed.

" _Stupid boy, now they think you're a coward,_ " Scolded the demon, " _Well, I suppose you are. You always run away when things go wrong._ "

" _Coward._ "

"Shut up." Ryan mumbled, aloud.

Ryan thought that by not listening to the beasts in his head, he was doing good. Although, by denying the monster's wishes, he made himself look stupid.

The poor boy just wanted to be at peace with his demons. He wanted to be able to control them.

But he didn't know how, or whether he had the strength to do so.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty Memories

**Guilty Memories.**

Ryan returned downstairs after a while. He just prepared himself for Tee and Sasha's unpleasant comments.

He could hear some cheerful laughter in the living room. Entering, he noticed Tee and Sasha on the sofa, with Bailey, Carmen, Tyler and Jody on the other.

"Oh, here's the freak!" Announced Sasha.

"Finally got something to say?" Questioned Tee, "Or are you still too much of a coward?"

Ryan's inner demon growled, which he wasn't prepared for. So the demon took it's chance and controlled Ryan's words.

" _I'm not a coward,_ " He spat, " _I just had better things to do than reply to your stupid comment._ "

Tee rolled her eyes, before resuming her conversation with Sasha.

Ryan sighed, he needed to be on his guard. His ridiculously irritating inner demons took over him whenever they got the opportunity to do so, and he didn't want that happening again.

Ryan grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen before going back up to his room, already finishing the food on his way up.

Closing the door behind him, Ryan grabbed his box. It was the box containing Chloe's letters.

He had no idea why, but he just felt the sudden urge to relive his memories of Chloe.

Whilst looking through his photo album and reading through the letters, his demon spoke to him.

Although, this was a different demon. It wasn't the sarcastic, negative one, it was the one that made him feel guilt.

Guilt.

Ryan hated that word. It constantly haunted him, slowly ripping him apart.

" _Look at that picture of Chloe,_ " Ordered the little devil, " _You ruined her life. You put her in a wheelchair!_ "

"No, I didn't!" Denied Ryan, "Tyler proved it, my mum lied."

The monster sighed, " _But, you were too much of a coward to ever read her letters, weren't you?_ "

"Well, I'm reading them now!" Replied Ryan.

The demon laughed, ignoring the boy's response, " _You couldn't ever protect Chloe, could you?_ "

"Yes, I could." The boy replied, through gritted teeth.

" _No, you couldn't,_ " Retorted the beast, " _You can't even protect yourself, and you're terrified of dogs. That doesn't exactly help._ "

"It's not my fault I'm scared of dogs," Shouted Ryan, in his head, "Besides, I always protect myself. It's the reason why Tee called me selfish!"

" _But you panic about things easily,_ " The creature reminded him.

"It's not my fault, I have anxiety," Ryan whispered sadly, "You know that."

" _Ah, yes. The demon that controls your fear and sanity is pretty messed up._ " Stated the spirit.

Ryan was right, it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't his fault he had anxiety. It wasn't his fault he was mentally sick.

Then a few stray tears escaped his eyes, as he remembered what Tee and Sasha would call him.

Psycho.

Dangerous.

Freak.

What his demons would call him.

Pathetic.

Worthless.

Weakling.

In all honesty, Ryan agreed.

He was all of those things, and more.

Ryan didn't say a word at dinner, much to everyone's surprise. He would have said at least four sarcastic comments, by now.

"Alright, Ryan?" Asked Mike, concerned.

Ryan simply nodded, and carried on eating.

" _No, Mike. Ryan's not alright!_ " Yelled his sarcastic demon, though only Ryan could hear it, " _He's sulking because the demon of guilt told him the truth, and he was too much of a baby to deal with it._ "

"What he said isn't true!" Silently argued Ryan, trying to make sure he kept a straight face.

" _It is true. You just don't want to admit it,_ " Ryan's demon of guilt decided to join the conversation, " _You deserve to feel guilty, for what you did to Chloe. You're despicable..._ "

Ryan mentally groaned, "I didn't do anything to Chloe! Why won't you listen?"

" _We're your thoughts, Ryan. We just say what you're thinking,_ " Said the strongest demon, " _You're the one who doesn't believe yourself._ "

Ryan took a few seconds to process what the monster had said.

But...why didn't he believe himself?

He and Chloe were okay, so what was wrong?

" _Feeling guilty, Ryan?_ " Asked the weaker beast, " _I'm feeling hungry, and I want to feed off of your guilt._ "

" _You hurt Chloe... You stole Mike's file, and made the entire house upset, especially Harry. How could you hurt poor, little Harry like that?_ " Asked the fiend, taunting him, " _How could you live with the guilt?_ "

Ryan's heart began beating slightly faster, he hated being reminded of that.

Though, there was no way Ryan would let his demons get what they wanted.

He'd barely touched his plate of food, and he wanted to feel hungry to avoid feeling guilty.

Ryan got up out of his seat, and began walking out of the room.

"Ryan!" Called Mike, causing the boy to turn to face him, "Not eating?"

Ryan shook his head, "Not that hungry, today."

"Okay, then." Sighed Mike, not sure whether to believe the child.

" _What are you doing!?_ " Questioned the bitter spirit monster, " _Trying to starve yourself? Why?_ "

"So that I don't have to feel guilty," Explained Ryan, smirking since he had refused to obey the creature's demands.

With that, the boy went to his room.

" _There's no way you'll be able to keep this up. Watch out, because you'll lose this war someday._ " Warned the demon.

"How funny," Thought Ryan, "I'm at war with myself."


	3. Chapter 3: The Email

**The Email.**

The next day, Mike sat down at his desk, and logged onto his email account. He'd finally decided to go through his deleted emails, just to check if he'd mistakenly deleted anything.

Going through the emails, there was nothing interesting. Although, as he got to emails from months ago, he found an email he'd never read before.

It read, "RYAN REEVES Confidential."

It was from Sutton West Children's Services.

He clicked on the email and began reading it.

"Dear Mr Milligan,

With reference to Ryan Reeves,

The purpose of our inspection and assessment is to comment upon the suitability of a child or children placed into care taking into account physical and mental health issues.

Please contact me so we can arrange a mutually convenient time.

Yours faithfully,

P. Thompson

Independent Reviewing Officer

Sutton West Children's Services."

Mike was bewildered. Why hadn't he seen this? Why was it in the trash folder!?

He checked the date it was sent.

It was the same day Ryan arrived.

He recalled Ryan telling him a man was trying to break into his car, but it was a false alarm. When he came back, Ryan was gone. There was coffee spilled all over the keyboard.

Ryan stated it was an accident.

Mike reread the email, making sure to take in every little detail.

"What on Earth...? What is this!?" He whisper-shouted, "Physical and mental health issues?"

"Ryan..."

"Bailey, get it away from me!" Yelled Ryan.

"He just wants to cuddle up next to you!" Laughed Bailey, he found it funny how Ryan was scared of Mischief.

"I swear, I will kick it if it doesn't move."

Mischief was curled up in a ball, trapping Ryan's feet. Ryan was too afraid to move, in case it set Mischief off.

"He'll attack you if you do that." Informed Sasha, who was sniggering from her place next to the pool table.

"Just do something!" Begged Ryan.

" _Pathetic,_ " Muttered Ryan's 'favourite' demon, " _It's just a dog._ "

" _Be quiet!_ " Shouted his demon of fear and anxiety, its voice a lot more timid and squeaky," _You don't understand how it feels. All you understand is pain, and you like it!_ "

Ryan may have been at war with his demons, but it didn't help that his demons were at war with each other, too.

" _Calm down, demon of fear,_ " Spoke Ryan's demon of sensibility and responsibility.

A more accurate name for the speaker would be an angel.

This was Ryan's only angel. Of course, like the demons, this 'angel' was just his thoughts.

The voice of reason continued, " _We don't want Ryan to have a panic attack, now do we? Then we all suffer._ "

Out of all of his creatures, the angel and the demon of fear and anxiety were Ryan's favourites.

Why?

They were the only two who understood him, and spoke to him kindly.

The angel was mature, and the demon of anxiety represented the real Ryan.

The vulnerable, innocent, scared little boy. The little boy who had to build a fort out of negative emotions. Then he had to defend himself with it.

The angel's words didn't help Ryan, though. For an entire minute he'd been staring down at Mischief, whilst listening to his demonic friends bicker.

Ryan's anxiety increased, and his blood's warmth faded away. By the end of it, Ryan felt dizzy and numb.

Bailey sighed, noticing the boy's pale, fearful expression, "What's the magic word?"

"P-Please." Mumbled Ryan, through subtly gritted teeth, "...Please, get him off of me."

Sasha burst into laughter, and Ryan felt his cheeks burn and tinge red from embarrassment.

Bailey smirked victoriously, "Alright, alright. Just don't move."

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Ryan spat angrily.

"You're so pathetic, Ryan." Giggled Tee, walking up to Sasha, "I wish I was recording that!"

" _Yes, I agree._ " Chuckled the demon of negativity.

Bailey removed Mischief from the room and left Ryan to be mocked at, by the others.

A bit flustered, Ryan left the room and walked into the hall.

At the same time, Mike walked out of the office with May-Li, staring tiredly at Ryan, as if he was sick of him.

"Ryan," He sighed irritatedly, "In the office. Now, please."

Ryan groaned, walking in as May-Li closed the door, "What I have I done this time?"

Ryan shakily sat down on the sofa. He still felt a bit unwell, thanks to Mischief and the voices in his head.

Mike slowly leant forward in his chair, "It's not what you've done this time."

Ryan raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Eh?"

Mike's voice became stern and intimidating, "It's what you did when you first arrived."

 **Okay, just so everyone knows, I didn't copy Justice237's "Mischief on Ryan" part from his story, Crippling Fear. I wrote this a while ago, and showed Justice that part. He liked it, so we both decided to use it in our stories.** **Also, a quick warning. My story will include subjects like self harm and anxiety. Thanks for all of the support, so far. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Can I just say a massive thank you, to everyone. This community is so supportive and leaves the nicest feedback, and is lovely in general.** **Sorry, this chapter is quite short - and I know it's not exactly accurate, but it's different for everyone.**

 **Answers.**

Ryan's head ached, he didn't understand. He did a lot of things when he first arrived.

"Can you please be more specific?" The boy muttered, rudely.

Mike turned to face his computer, pointing at it, "See that email? Do you recognise it?"

Ryan got up, going next to Mike and peering at the screen from where he stood.

"No, I don't." He lied, making eye contact with Mike.

He was a bit worried, Mike and May-Li had read what the email said. He'd deleted that email for one reason.

He didn't want his secrets getting out.

May-Li scoffed, as she folded her arms and leant against the door, "Are you sure about that?"

It felt as if she was trapping him in the room.

Mike stood up, staring deeply into Ryan as if he was trying to find the truth behind those dark brown eyes.

Ryan may have been good at hiding the truth, but Mike knew he was lying about the email.

"I know you deleted the email, Ryan," Said Mike, "You distracted me, and then you destroyed the keyboard!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "So?"

"Why?" Asked Mike, "Why did you delete it?"

Ryan shrugged, "I just didn't want you and May-Li to know anything about me. I wanted a completely fresh start."

"You mean, a fresh start from your mental health issues?" Questioned May-Li.

Mike glanced at the screen, "Well, that's what the email says."

Ryan sighed, feeling weak and dizzy, so he sat down, "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Ryan, this is serious!" Scolded Mike.

"I know!" Ryan yelled back almost immediately, putting a hand to his forehead because it was now in an extreme amount of pain.

May-Li sat down, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Replied Ryan.

"I want a real answer." Mike told him.

Ryan's eyes began watering, he felt sick, "What will you do if I tell you?"

"That depends on what's wrong with you, but we honestly don't know." Answered May-Li.

"Ryan?" Murmured Mike, expecting an answer.

"A-Anxiety," Stuttered Ryan, "I-I have anxiety."

Mike sighed, as he leant back into his seat and covered his face with his hands.

May-Li's eyes widened, "A-Anxiety? As in, panic attacks?"

Ryan simply nodded, instantly regretting it when pain burst through his head.

Silence. No-one spoke for a good minute.

" _Well done, you've officially messed up!_ " Cheered his demon sarcastically, " _Want to tell anyone else? Or do you want to explain in more detail to Mike and May-Li?_ "

" _You're so weak and worthless._ "

A tear dripped down Ryan's eye, as he spoke to Mike and May-Li, "I just didn't want to be different. I didn't want to be a freak. I didn't want to be sent to a special home."

Mike moved over to Ryan, in an attempt to calm him. He placed his hand on Ryan's arm, but the boy jolted away, gasping, "Don't touch me."

Ryan's vision was filled with water when he shot up, and he felt horrible.

He was very dizzy, and would have fallen down if May-Li didn't jump up and sit him down again.

Though, his heart pumped faster due to her touch, and he began freaking out when his chest tightened.

"I can't breathe." He squeaked, staring straight forward, towards the floor.

"May-Li, get him some water!" Ordered Mike, as May-Li rushed out.

"Ryan? C'mon, kiddo. Just breathe."

Ryan struggled to hold onto Mike's voice.

Though, eventually, he calmed down. May-Li gave him some water, which relaxed his chest and slowed his breathing.

He was exhausted, but managed to say, "This is why I didn't tell you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Knife

**Warning: There will be self harm in this chapter. I have said this before, but this is just a reminder. Also, I realised that I didn't really mention when this story is set. It's set after series 4A, episode 10, but before series 4B starts.**

 **The Knife.**

Mike had taken Ryan up to his room to rest. He left him alone to regain his strength, for about an hour.

Though, he found that task a challenge, even if he was almost completely worn out. He couldn't rest properly, because he felt incomplete.

He felt anger, regret, and fear building up. Not to mention the anxiety and guilt burning inside of him.

He'd been doing pretty well so far. He'd barely even thought about doing this since he came to Ashdene Ridge. He'd avoided it for so long that you wouldn't be able to see the cuts on his slim, pale body.

But today was different, he had to do this.

It wasn't his fault Mike and May-Li found out. It wasn't his fault he had anxiety.

He had to keep reminding himself that, or else he would stop believing it.

It wasn't working.

So, maybe he had already stopped believing it.

" _Please, just do it!_ " Cried his demon of fear, " _It'll help us._ "

" _To be honest, I don't care. Either way, I win,_ " Said his demon of negativity, " _If you don't do it, you'll feel emotional pain. If you do end up doing it, you'll feel physical pain._ "

Well, I might as well do it, then. Thought Ryan.

Ryan sat up, before getting off of the bed. He kneeled down on the floor, and pulled out a small, sharp item from behind his bedside table.

His antidote of relief...

A knife.

Ryan sighed, placing the knife on the bed. He moved the bedside table against the door, so that no-one could barge in without warning.

In doing that, two more things rolled onto the floor.

A pills bottle, and some bandages.

He hid those behind his bedside drawer, too.

The pills were Xanax, a medication for people with anxiety. Ryan was running out, he only had two more pills in the bottle.

Two more pills to help stop his anxiety.

As for the bandages... Well, he would need them, soon.

The boy sat on the bed again, and picked up the knife. He was afraid to do this again, but he just had to. He yearned to feel the comforting pain.

The wonderful, mesmerising pain that made him forget his true, horrendous agony.

He gently traced the knife's freezing cold blade over his arm, before violently digging into his skin.

Ryan gasped, feeling his eyes tear up.

His blood trickled down his arm, staining his white skin. It was washing away his guilt.

His blood washed away his guilt, the same way his pain washed away his worries.

Ryan grinned, he didn't understand how he could have stayed away from this feeling for so long.

He instantly forgot all about his guilt and anxiety, and embraced the burning sensation that danced on his skin.

He desired more of it, he was addicted.

He told himself, "One more cut, that's it."

His demons told him, "That's not enough."

The sick creatures encouraged the poor child, and one more cut turned into three more cuts.

Then five.

Then ten.

Once Ryan and his demons were satisfied with his ruined arms, he trailed his fingers over his work, smiling when his fingers touched the cuts and made it sting.

He cleaned the knife with a tissue and used the bandages to sort himself out.

He moved the bedside table back to it's original place, and hid the items - except the knife - once again, as if they were never there.

He went to the bathroom, hiding the knife in his pocket as he walked. He washed the knife thoroughly, and then returned to his room.

He put the knife back, and went downstairs.

He felt overjoyed, and so did his demons.

There was at least one thing Ryan and his demons could agree on.

It felt good to self harm.


	6. Chapter 6: Xanax

**Xanax.**

Ryan went into the kitchen, not making eye contact with anyone as he sat down.

"You alright now, Ryan?" Questioned Mike.

The boy responded with a cold glare, but no words came out of his mouth.

Mike realised that Ryan didn't want the others to know about his not so little problem, and that he had almost given it away.

"What happened to Ryan?" Carmen asked, curiously.

"Oh," Mike shook his head, smiling, "Nothing. He just...wasn't feeling very well."

The others looked at Ryan expectantly, who just said, "Well, obviously I'm fine, now."

The children murmured at his reply, but went back to eating their dinner.

Though, Sasha decided it would be funny to start up a horrid conversation, "Ryan, were you feeling unwell because Mischief gave you a fright?"

"What?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"Well, earlier, you were in a right state because Mischief sat on your legs!" She mocked.

There were a few giggles, making Ryan growl under his breath.

"Yeah," Laughed Bailey, "He was literally begging me to get Mischief off of him!"

Laughter erupted in the room.

"Shut up." Muttered Ryan.

"P-Please." Spoke Tee, imitating Ryan's earlier words, "Please get him off of m-me."

"That was Ryan begging Bailey, by the way." She added, causing the others to cheer at her impression of him.

Ryan clenched his fist, making them become ghostly white.

Doing so made his heart thump louder in his ears, causing a ringing sound to overrule the laughter. His eyes watered from a sudden sharp pain in his head, and his legs shaking slightly.

"You're such a baby!" Stated Floss.

"More like a scaredy cat!" Argued Tyler.

"Oh, I get the joke, Tyler!" Announced Jody, "Cats and dogs!"

"Yep!" Replied Tyler, high-fiving Jody from across the table.

"Thanks for the joke, Ryan!" Grinned Jody.

" _You,_ " Said Ryan's main demon, " _You're the joke._ "

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to block out everything and control his anger.

His anxiety.

"Crying, are we?" Sasha asked him.

Ryan's eyes slowly opened, looking towards Sasha. The look in his eyes told her that he was ready to kill her.

"C'mon, freak!" Encouraged Tee, "Give us something else to laugh about!"

"Now, that's enough!" Shouted Mike.

Ryan's breathing hitched, and he was taking deep breaths. It was almost as if he couldn't breathe, and his search for oxygen was coming to an end when he felt a wave of nausea hit him.

Though, no-one else noticed.

" _Get it together, Ryan!_ " Yelled his demon of fear, scolding him as it was panicking itself, " _You're going to have a panic attack. We've only got two more xanax pills left, we have to use them sparingly!_ "

Xanax.

He needed his xanax.

At this point, Ryan felt really sick. His vision had blurred slightly, and he had no idea what was going on with everyone else.

He could still hear laughter, under the ringing of his ears. He could also hear Mike's stern voice, scolding the children.

Not that they listened to him.

Ryan silently gasped as his lungs lost more oxygen. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut. Though, it was just in his head.

His chest tightened immensely, causing Ryan's organs to struggle to work.

He was having a panic attack, he knew that much.

He needed his pills, he also knew that.

He needed to get out of the room and into his own, he knew that, too.

" _Get...out of there,_ " Demanded his angel, " _Now!_ "

Ryan obeyed, shooting up from his chair and bolting out of the room.

He ran up to his room, making sure to shut- no, making sure to _slam_ the door behind him in fury.

He quickly kneeled down on the floor, leaning forward to reach the pills bottle behind his bedside table.

He grabbed the pills bottle, and attempted to open it. He fumbled with the lid, groaning at his stupid state of panic.

Once opened, Ryan took one pill out of the bottle and swallowed it, forgetting the need for water.

Immediately, the medicine worked wonders. Ryan felt a lot calmer, and stronger.

He sighed in relief, crossing his legs and leaning his head against the bedframe.

He sat there for a few minutes, relishing in the silence. He simply listened to his breathing, the rhythm of his pulse. Ryan inhaled deeply, his lungs were circulating oxygen once again.

The medication would hush his demons for a while. He thought, smirking to himself.

One left.

Ryan groaned, he only had one pill left. He couldn't waste it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait!" Ryan croaked, his voice felt so unused.

He hid his pills bottle back behind the bedside table and got up, before heading to the door to open it.

"Oh, May-Li?" He mumbled irritatedly, knowing either she or Mike would come.

"Hey," She said, walking in with a glass of water, and a plate of sandwiches, "How are you doing?"

Ryan took the glass and drank half of the cup, refreshing himself, "A lot better, now, thanks."

"Just calm down a little, yeah? We're dealing with everything downstairs," May-Li smiled, "Come down whenever you feel like it."

As May-Li placed the plate of sandwiches down on the desk, Ryan nodded.

"Sure, thanks."

When she left, Ryan closed the door.

There was one more thing he had to do...


	7. Chapter 7: Interruption & Interrogation

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Also, sorry Steph, I didn't mean for this story to actually make anyone cry. I hope you're dealing with your anxiety well. Just in general, I hope you're all doing well!** **Interruption and Interrogation.**

There it was.

Just sitting there, waiting to be used.

" _If you got it out, why won't you use it!?_ " The demon of fear asked, impatiently.

The sun shined on it through the window, causing the metal part to glimmer. This stood out to Ryan, it looked so inviting.

Ryan bit his lip, his hands digging into his blanket.

He was sat on his bed, staring at the knife in front of him, at the end of the bed.

Just seconds after May-Li had left, Ryan had gotten it out to use.

But he just couldn't do it.

He knew it was wrong, no matter how good it felt.

So, here he was, now, with his hands moving towards the knife to grab it, but pulling back just seconds before his fingers could grasp the handle.

He did this multiple times.

"It's wrong." He whispered.

" _But, you have to do it!_ " Pleaded his demon of fear, " _It'll help you._ "

"I've already done it once, today."

" _One more won't hurt._ " Replied the monster.

Ryan sighed, "You're right, but it will hurt."

" _That's why you're doing it, to forget about the agony the other kids cause you._ " His demon told him soothingly, " _This type of hurt is good, it's so nice._ "

Ryan smiled, his demon was right.

He leaned over to grab the knife, but suddenly, there was another knock at his door.

"Ryan?" The voice asked.

It was Harry, "Can I come in?"

"Hold on!" Ordered Ryan, taking the knife and shoving it back into its hiding place.

He was slightly annoyed. Of course he would be interrupted. It was just his luck.

Although, maybe Harry had just saved him?

He grabbed a skating magazine, he'd read it many times, but Harry didn't know that.

"Come in!" Called Ryan, laying on the bed, with his head against the headboard.

Harry slowly opened the door, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, coming in and closing the door.

Ryan sighed, nodding, "I'm fine. Thanks, mate."

The blonde boy sat down at the foot of the bed, "What happened?"

"I just don't think that it's fair, them making fun of me because I...don't like Mischief, and all." Explained Ryan.

"It isn't fair," Harry agreed, "I didn't laugh, though. I promise."

Ryan smiled, weakly, "It's okay, I believe you."

Harry was one of the only people he would ever truly trust.

"Why are the others so mean to you?" Harry looked to the floor, as if he was ashamed to ask the question.

Ryan sat up straight, "Well, I'm not exactly very likeable, am I? Some have their own little problems with me, and some just don't care."

" _The others are mean to you, because you deserve it,_ " Spoke his demon, " _You're a waste of space! Worthless, and pathetic._ "

" _Don't forget the fact that you're so weak that you can't even control yourself,_ " Added his demon of guilt, " _I mean, just look at your arms! That's pure insanity._ "

Ryan knew that his demons were only saying that to agitate him. He knew that they loved the pain just as much as he did.

They didn't care about his scars.

They didn't care about him.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion when he noticed that Ryan began fidgeting with his shirt cuffs absentmindedly.

"W-What's wrong...?" He asked, expecting the worst possible answer for some odd reason.

It seemed slightly out of character for Ryan to zone out randomly. It was as if something was bothering him.

"What?" Mumbled Ryan, before realising what Harry had said and shaking his head, "Oh, nothing."

"You sure?" Questioned Harry, not entirely convinced.

Ryan nodded in confirmation, biting his lip, "Yep."

The younger boy moved towards Ryan, before leaning in and hugging him, "Wanna come downstairs with me?"

The demon of guilt growled, " _Look what you've done to him, you've made him...care...about you._ "

" _What have you done to him?_ " Stated the other demon, " _You've manipulated him, changed him...hurt him._ "

"Be quiet," Ryan mentally pleaded them, "Please..."

A tear rolled down Ryan's cheek, making the young boy seem so distraught and misunderstood.

"Hey..." Harry wiped the tear away sweetly, "Don't get upset! It's going to be okay. Forget about those bullies, let's just play a game."

Ryan breathed, looking at Harry gratefully before getting up to go downstairs with him.

" _Little does he know, you're the real bully._ " Muttered Ryan's inner monster.

Ryan silently scoffed, as he wiped away his newer tears, "No, you are."

Ryan and Harry walked into the living room, both aware that the other children would have something to say to Ryan.

"What's up, freak?" Chuckled Sasha.

Ryan rolled his eyes, he wasn't bothered to deal with them.

"He's not a freak!" Defended Harry, his eyes full of sick fury.

Seeing Ryan the weakest he'd ever known him to be, must have done something to Harry.

"Yes, he is!" Retorted Tee, "Who runs away from a joke!?"

" _Like I said, you're the joke,_ " Muttered Ryan's demon, " _But, you can't exactly run away from yourself, can you?_ "

"It seems like I can't run away from you, either." Replied Ryan, in his head.

"It wasn't a very funny joke." Said Harry.

"Yes, it was!" Responded Bailey, "You do realise that none of us actually like Ryan, right?"

"If it wasn't for him, no-one would have found the wallet thief, me and Finn would still be at the Ayecliff's house, and Mike would have been sacked!" Argued Harry.

"I bet it was his fault." Muttered Tee.

"Just leave it, yeah?" Suggested Ryan "Make fun of me, all you want. It won't change anything."

A sly smirk formed on Sasha's face, "We'll see, you'll regret saying that."

"I'm sure I will." Sighed Ryan, but he said this so quietly that no-one had heard.

Turning away from the large crowd of children and walking away, Ryan felt an upsetting pain in his stomach.

It was like a gut feeling.

Something bad was going to happen.

And that bad thing, was going to break him.


	8. Chapter 8: One-Sided Prank War

**One-Sided Prank War.**

Ryan didn't really know what was coming his way, but he did know that it was coming, soon.

He felt like he didn't need to prepare for anything. The pathetic people he lived with couldn't really hurt him.

He was invincible to the outside world...or so he thought.

The next day seemed completely normal, Ryan got dressed, had breakfast, and went back to his room.

He wasn't a very nervous person when it came to people. Although, for some reason, Sasha's threat worried him.

His only option to calm his nerves was to self harm.

So, after breakfast, he used his knife a few more times.

Satisfied, he cleaned up, left his room and made his way downstairs.

He opened the door to the living room, expecting to walk through with ease.

No, a bucket of slime just had to fall on him, didn't it?

Ryan gasped, but other than that, he didn't make a sound.

There was laughter from everyone who sat on the sofas, or whoever stood by the pool table.

Though, to him, it sounded like they were cackling like witches and ogres.

"What was that for!?" He growled, taking in deep, shallow breaths.

"What was what for?" Questioned Tee, acting innocent.

"I think you've got something in your hair, Ryan." Sniggered Carmen.

"Really?" Ryan asked sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

"His hair's gone all gooey and green!" Yelled Floss, who was in hysterics.

"So has his face." Added Toni.

"He looks unrecognisable!" Sneered Tyler.

"I think it's an improvement." Chuckled Bailey.

"I warned you, Reeves," Said Sasha, "I said you'd regret insisting that we make fun of you."

Ryan smirked, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

This little game of Sasha's gave Ryan a boost of energy and adrenaline. He didn't understand it, but he still loved it.

Tee was taken back by Ryan's response, and so she quickly said, "Well, that was just the tip of the iceberg. Wasn't it, Sasha?"

"Yeah," Answered Sasha, "Just you wait..."

Ryan assumed that the pranks wouldn't get any worse.

He didn't care about being humiliated. All that mattered was the pain he felt when they laughed at him.

It wasn't like the usual pain he felt when being laughed at. It was different. It felt like justice was being served when the other children punished him the way they did.

Ryan had a shower, rinsing off the green substance. He got changed into his orange shirt, and black jeans.

He felt hunger fill his empty stomach. His throat began to burn as the hunger climbed up the inside of his neck.

He decided to go downstairs and ask May-Li for a warm cup of tea. That would certainly soothe his throat and fill his stomach.

She put the kettle on, and then poured it into a cup with the teabag, and added milk.

"You can add and stir the sugar in." She told him, walking away to answer the phone, which was ringing.

Though, Ryan didn't notice Tee switching the labels on the plastic jars whilst May-Li was pouring the milk.

The jar of sugar was labelled salt, and the jar of salt was now labelled as sugar.

She smiled to herself, and walked away as Ryan turned around to get the jar of sugar.

He coughed, making his throat feel as if it was on fire. This caused him to wince as he picked up the jar labelled sugar.

He took a few teaspoons of the so-called sugar, and stirred it in his tea.

Bailey, Tyler, Jody, Tee and Sasha watched carefully through the doorway.

Ryan took a sip of his drink, aching to have the sweet taste flood his mouth.

Instead he tasted bitter, salty, milky water.

Revolted, he spat it straight out.

"What the-"

Sniggers, he heard a few of them.

Ryan felt suspicious, and dipped his finger in the jar. With his finger now covered in white crystals, he licked it.

Salt.

It was a jar of salt, labelled as a jar of sugar.

A very simple prank.

One he thought he'd never fall for.

He was caught off guard, unfortunately.

"Tee!" He yelled, looking in the direction he heard the giggling.

"What?" She appeared from the doorway, folding her arms and acting innocent.

Ryan was looking forward to something to help his poor throat.

" _Idiot,_ " Muttered his demon, " _You fell for that!?_ "

Ryan didn't bother to reply, there was no point.

Instead, he spoke to Tee, "Why did you do that!?"

"Do what?" She asked, shrugging.

Ryan held up the teacup, "This!"

"Oh, that," She nodded in acknowledgment, "I heard that warm salt water helps your throat, and I know you have a sore throat. I was just trying to be helpful."

Liar. Thought Ryan.

He shook his head in annoyance, "Just get lost."

The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Wasn't Ryan going to retaliate?

That wasn't like him, something was clearly wrong.

" _What are you doing!?_ " Screamed the demon as Tee walked away, unharmed, " _You need to punish her!_ "

"You don't care who gets punished," Reasoned Ryan, "As long as you feel pain."

That was true, his demons didn't care. They just fed off of whatever was around Ryan, and what he was feeling. It was why Ryan lost control in bad situations, and ended up causing more mayhem to hurt others.

It hurt him, too. He felt guilt, regret, and fear.

Ryan wasn't going to hurt Tee, she was just a stupid girl who thought she knew everything.

No, he wouldn't hurt her - or anyone - in order to please his demons.

They loved it more when he was in pain, anyways.

Extreme pain.

He was definitely in both physical, and emotional pain, right now.

His throat burned furiously, and his stomach twisted in agony.

He had just been humiliated.

He'd absent-mindedly watched Tee walk off to cheer over her victory with the others, whilst listening to his demon scold him.

Ryan knew he needed to shut himself off from everyone, it was the best thing to do.

This way, no-one else would get hurt, just him.

He'd be the only one feeling the excruciating, yet mesmerising feeling of a cold blade over his already torn skin, everyday.

He'd be the only one to see blood, everyday.

He'd be all by himself, with only his demons to bring him down.

Everyday.

It was his way of dealing with his decision.

It was the best option for everyone. Ryan knew for a fact that he would lose control of his demons if he did anything else.

This was his fate.

Though, Ryan had accepted his isolated, broken future a long, long time ago.


	9. Chapter 9: Claustrophobia And Cynophobia

**Just a quick, public response to Justice237's review on the last chapter. Being asthmatic, I sometimes breathe really deeply when I feel like I can't breathe, but in reality, my breathing is quite shallow. (Writing about it as it's happening, haha). That's what I meant when I wrote that sentence, but I understand that it's odd, because they're two opposites.**

 **Claustrophobia and Cynophobia.**

The pranks had been going on for another day or two, now. Just simple, annoying pranks.

Pranks like tying all of the items in the bathroom cupboard to a string, so that when Ryan pulled one thing out, everything else would follow and fall.

The others had also decided to disturb his shower time by putting syrup in the shampoo bottles.

Let's just say, Ryan's hair smelled very sweet, afterwards. Not to mention that it became slightly sticky and dry. He was not pleased.

Though, the next prank was by far the worst, so far.

Was it even a prank? No, it was more of a cruel act.

Ryan was in the hall, simply minding his own business as he walked down towards the stairs.

"Ryan!" Called Billie, who stood by the cupboard door, with her sister, "Can you help us?"

"What?" Questioned Ryan, curious about what they wanted.

"We can't reach that toy box, on the top shelf," Answered Toni, entering the cupboard and pointing up to a medium sized blue box.

Ryan sighed, why would the twins want an old blue box?

He walked over to the shelf and got on his tiptoes, trying to reach the box.

No matter how tall he was, only Mike could reach this shelf with ease. Even then, the man would have to get on his tiptoes, or at least stretch his arm.

Ryan didn't notice Toni and Billie back out of the cupboard, due to his concentration of getting the stupid box down.

He didn't notice Bailey tiptoeing in with Mischief until it was too late.

He heard some footsteps and turned around abruptly in confusion, only to have Bailey push him back against the wall of shelves - causing some things to fall - and set Mischief free from his lead.

The dog happily backed into a corner of the cupboard as Bailey pinned Ryan down.

Finally, he left Ryan, running out as Tee shut the door and locked it, before Ryan could escape and follow them.

Ryan yelled, banging his fists against the wooden door. That clearly made Mischief mad, as he barked and barked until Ryan's cries of terror died down.

Ryan didn't dare speak, he just focused his already fading gaze on the mutt in caution, and slid down against the wall to the floor in defeat.

He was afraid to breathe. He didn't even know if he could, at this point.

"I feel bad," Muttered Bailey as he, Tee, Sasha and the twins walked away.

"What!?" Tee was shocked at his words.

Bailey repeated himself, smirking, "I feel bad...for leaving Mischief in there with Ryan for so long. "

Tee rolled her eyes and sighed in relief. How could she ever think that Bailey would care about Ryan?

"They'll only be in there for a few hours." Reasoned Toni.

"I wish we could keep him in there, forever!" Laughed Sasha.

"That's a bit mean," Mumbled Billie, "Ryan hasn't done anything."

"Be quiet, Billie," Dismissed Tee, "He deserves everything he's getting."

Ryan wasn't quite sure how long he'd been locked in the tiny room. He listened to Bailey, Tee, Sasha and the twins walk away, and leave him.

His knees were against his chest, and he sat edged as far away from Mischief as he possibly could.

The dog didn't seem to like Ryan, as it snarled every now and then when Ryan tried to move, even the slightest movement would anger the mutt. The dog would slowly approach Ryan, step by step. Then it would growl in it's lowest voice, and then retreat to it's previous position on the other side of the room.

Ryan wasn't claustrophobic. At least, he thought he wasn't.

Well, he was, now.

He'd never been trapped in a small room with little breathing space and a dog which he was absolutely terrified of, for possibly hours upon hours.

Mischief's behaviour was quite absurd, maybe dogs could be claustrophobic, too?

Whatever was wrong with the dog, it didn't help Ryan in his current situation.

Now of all times would be the worst for something bad to happen and set Mischief off.

Of course, that's exactly what happened.

Ryan's phone began buzzing, startling both him and Mischief. The dog now irritated and scared, began barking and growling as Ryan struggled to turn off his phone through his faded eyesight.

Two lunatics stuck in a cupboard.

One a dog, and one a freak.

" _Turn it off!_ " Ordered his demon of fear.

" _Too late!_ " Shouted his demon of negativity, " _The stupid dog's going to kill us, now!_ "

Even after turning the phone off, neither Ryan nor Mischief calmed down.

The animal continued to bark, and Ryan began to feel his chest tighten and his vision blur even more.

Ryan attempted to breathe, hugging his chest which didn't help.

Mischief growled loudly, and filled the space between him and Ryan with its steps towards the boy.

Where was everyone? How could they not hear what was going on? Were they not worrying about where he was? Or where Mischief was?

Knowing the others, they'd probably managed to get Mike and May-Li in the garden, and told them lies about where Ryan and Mischief were.

Ryan gasped for air, pleading for oxygen. His hands started shaking, and tears slipped down from his once mysterious brown eyes.

The boy freaked out when Mischief jumped on him.

The dog was riled up, driven insane by being trapped in a room for so long.

Had Bailey even taken him for a walk, today? Probably not.

Ryan shrieked, pushing the furious canine off of him. The dog whimpered, instantly backing off.

Mischief laid on the ground, and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

Ryan breathed, before sighing in relief. He still wasn't in any way calm, he needed his xanax. Being trapped in a room with that dog was too much.

" _Find a way out, you idiot,_ " Said his demon, " _Now's your chance, the dog's asleep!_ "

Ryan slowly lifted his arm, grabbing the doorframe and tiredly pulling himself up.

Shakingly, he went through each of the boxes on the shelves, looking for something to pick the lock on the door.

After going through a few boxes, he found a paperclip.

" _Hurry up,_ " Whined the demon of fear, " _Mischief might wake up!_ "

He turned around, and quietly kneeled against the door. Ryan straightened out the paperclip, and used it to fiddle with the lock.

 ***Click.***

He'd unlocked the door.

Ryan gasped, grinning victoriously.

" _Xanax... Get the xanax, now!_ " Demanded his demon of anxiety and fear.

Ryan launched up in excitement, bad idea. He felt nauseas, again.

Quickly, he pushed down the door handle, and opened the door.

He winced, covering his eyes with his hand, because of the brightness of the hallway.

He ran to his room, inhaling the cold fresh air surrounding him as he did so.

There was nobody upstairs, but Ryan could hear their laughter coming from the kitchen.

He didn't bother to close the door, instead he went for the bedside table.

He took the pills bottle, and swallowed the last xanax pill without water.

He exhaled slowly, lying his head against the bed from his position on the floor.

Though, he regretted it slightly. He'd just wasted his last pill.

No more drugs for him.

His throat felt dry, not to mention painfully sore from all the yelling. He wiped a few free tears with his unsteady palm.

He made his way downstairs, the very thing he'd meant to do before getting shoved in a cupboard.

He checked the time, he'd been trapped in there for 3 hours.

He angrily walked into the kitchen, his emotionless yet moody expression on his face.

Silently, he grabbed a glass of water, drinking it like he'd been in the Sahara Desert for a month.

"Ryan! Where were you?" Questioned Mike.

The boy glared at the man, and then at Bailey, Tee, Sasha and the twins.

Bailey and Sasha seemed shocked at how he'd managed to get out. Tee and the twins seemed worried about whether he would snitch. The twins even looked a little guilty.

He sighed, still staring at his enemies as he put his cup down.

"I was...out," He muttered through gritted teeth.

"You need to ask, you know?" May-Li reminded him.

"Whatever." He mumbled, filling his cup with more water.

"We were having a barbeque party in the garden," Said Harry, "I saved you some food."

Ryan smiled, at least Harry was still loyal to him, "Thanks, mate."

So, they _had_ gotten Mike and May-Li in the garden somehow.

"Sasha said you were trying to get over your fear of Mischief, so you took him for a walk," Mentioned Carmen, "Where is he?"

Oh, really? Thought Ryan.

"Uhh, yeah. I took him out for a walk, but I'm not scared of him," Defended Ryan, "...He's probably in Bailey's room, he ran up the stairs by himself. I wasn't bothered to follow him."

Not his best lie.

Mike smiled at his stubbornness, "Alright, fair enough."

"We need something...more," Stated Sasha, "Something that will set him off, go crazy."

"Something really harsh, that'll upset him?" Asked Bailey, "That's cruel… I like it."

"How about we go through his room?" Suggested Tee, "Find something to use against him."

"Sounds good, tomorrow at breakfast?" Answered Sasha.

"Perfect, he'll be out of here in no time." Nodded Bailey.

Tee smirked, knowing exactly what to do if she wanted to break Ryan.

 **I know that there's no upstairs cupboard, but, oh well. Also, no fictional dogs were harmed in the writing of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Gonna Let It Burn

**This is going to be long, sorry.** **I'd like to give a public response to, "Guest," who reviewed, "This is not ritten very well. Illness doesn't work like this." I would first say, please proof-read your own writing, before criticising mine in such a way. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not rude reviews like that. I understand that my writing isn't perfect, especially since this is my first ever fanficton, but I don't believe you can say so little without having good reasons to back yourself up. Just because _you_ believe that illnesses don't work like that, - which they could. There may be a person out there with a split personality, experiencing something like this - doesn't mean that my writing itself is bad.** **I don't think you realise that everybody experiences things in different ways. This is my interpretation of how Ryan deals with anxiety. Through the mind of a teenager, who's struggling to deal with his own thoughts, I've written it how the character would react, in my eyes. I've also had a lot of support from this community, who have mentioned that they like this story. If they didn't, I wouldn't have continued it.** **Thank you to the rest of the community, who have been ever so kind, and helped me out in trying to improve my writing. Your reviews have been so helpful, and I appreciate the constructive criticism that I have recieved.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you've had a lovely week in general.** **Also, a reply to a _different_ guest, unfortunately, my chapters are pre-written. Though, there's a chapter coming up ahead that'll probably satisfy your request. **

**That's it, sorry!** ***** **Gonna Let It Burn.**

 **Totally not named after that song by Ellie Goulding…**

"Is he here?" Tee panicked, hearing someone's footsteps going down the hall.

"No! I'd tell you if he was!" Bailey reminded her, "It's Sasha, you idiot."

"Shut up." Tee rolled her eyes, turning over Ryan's pillow, in hope that what she was searching for was there.

Obviously, no luck. Ryan wasn't stupid enough to hide it there.

Sasha came in, an angry expression on her face, "I leave the room for one minute, and you two are already yelling your heads off. Someone'll hear you!"

"Whatever," Mumbled Bailey, "Just hurry up!"

Tee opened Ryan's bedside drawer, and found what she needed.

"Got it!" She cheered, holding up Ryan's photo album.

She'd been snooping around in his room enough times to know that he had one.

"Great!" Said Bailey, "Now, what about his sister's letters?"

"Under here." Answered Sasha, lying on the floor as she stretched her arms to reach the box of letters under the bed.

Though, something else caught her attention.

"Tee! Move Ryan's bedside table, I think there's something behind it." She told the girl, squinting to see what looked like some sort of thin, sharp, metal object.

Tee pulled the beside table to the side. She gasped, covering her mouth and stepping back as she stared at what was revealed.

"What? What is it?" Questioned Bailey, furrowing his eyebrows as he walked closer.

Sasha shot up, grasping Ryan's box of letters firmly in her hands, "It's...it's a knife?"

Tee crouched down, picking the things up, "Not just a knife. There's bandages and...an empty...pills bottle?"

"But why...why would he have those?" Whispered Bailey.

Tee spoke just as quietly, "The only answer is..."

"No," Sasha interrupted her, "He wouldn't...would he?"

"Self harm." Tee finished.

Sasha smiled insanely, shaking her head in disbelief, "You're joking."

Tee sighed, "I wish I was."

Why would he do that!? She asked herself.

"Unless he's a psycho murderer, but I doubt it."

"Th-That doesn't explain the pills bottle, though." Bailey stuttered, shakily.

"Who cares!?" Sasha laughed, "Let's just take these things and carry on with the plan!"

The other two smirked, somehow losing their curiosity and care just as quickly as Sasha had.

Tee moved the bedside table back into its former position.

They left the room, worse in character than before.

He didn't leave his door open. He was sure of that.

So, who had come in, and what had they done?

Ryan stood in the middle of his room, biting his lip as he held his hands on his hips. He slowly rotated his feet, moving around. He started checking every little detail of his room, narrowing his eyes for anything missing, or anything new.

He knelt on the floor next to his bed, and leant forward so that his head was touching the carpet, facing his bed.

They weren't there.

His box of letters weren't there.

" _All of your memories...gone, just like that,_ " Muttered his demon of guilt, " _You should have looked after them better._ "

Ryan sighed, angrily. As he was about to get up, he noticed his precious, secret belongings were not behind his bedside table.

Now furious, he shot up. He tipped over the bedside table in desperation and fear.

If someone had found those things...

The bedside table came crashing down to the floor, causing a loud boom to echo through his room from the impact.

The drawers fell open, as did the items in the drawers. Though, one thing did not fall out, as if it wasn't in there at all.

Ryan crouched down, looking in each drawer.

It wasn't there.

Where was it?

His photo album was gone, too.

His box of letters, his empty pills bottle, bandages, knife and photo album.

All gone. The things that mattered to him most.

He knew all too well who had taken them.

What he didn't know is that today was the day that he would lose everything that he had worked for, and not just his stuff.

"Tee!" The boy called, walking through the kitchen, "Sasha, Bailey!"

Mike and May-Li were upstairs, tidying up the attic. They wouldn't hear anyone.

"What's wrong?" Asked Harry.

"Where are those three idiots?" Ryan asked back, instantly.

"They're in the garden...?" Jody said, her statement more like a question.

"Can you smell something...burning?" Spoke Finn.

"It's coming from outside!" Shouted Floss, dropping her pencils on the table, and running out.

Ryan's eyes widened, as he whispered to himself, "No, they wouldn't. Please, they can't..."

The boy ran into the garden, shortly followed by Jody, Harry and Finn.

Tee, Sasha, Bailey and some of the others were all stood around a fire. They were laughing and cheering.

Though, what was being burnt concerned Ryan far more.

"No!" He screamed, running towards the fire.

Kazima suddenly grabbed him, stopping him from reaching his burning belongings.

Since when did she hate him enough to help Tee, Sasha and Bailey do something this horrible?

Bailey chuckled, ripping a picture out of Ryan's photo album, "Awh, look at this cute little picture of Ryan as a 2 year old!"

He threw it in the fire carelessly, before looking to Ryan, "Enjoying the show, Ryan?"

"Stop!" The younger boy pleaded, his hand out to reach the fire.

It was useless, he was clearly too far away. He struggled against Kazima's strong grip, she held him painfully firmly.

"We found some really interesting things in your room, Ryan." Said Tee,

holding up the pocket knife, bandages and the empty pills bottle.

"What were they doing in your room, Ryan?" Questioned Sasha.

"None of your business!" Replied Ryan, who was now in tears, "Just stop! Please!"

"We will, if you tell us why you had these things." Promised Tee.

"Leave him alone!" Demanded Harry, "Jody, help me!"

Jody seemed as if she was a trance, utterly shocked by what was going on.

"S-Stop it!" She managed, recollecting herself, "Kazima, you're hurting him!"

"What did he ever do to you!?" Yelled Finn, his aim pointed at Kazima.

"He knows exactly what he did," The girl responded, "Don't you, Ryan?"

"I didn't do anything!" He protested, trying to pry her off of him, "I swear!"

"Don't lie!" Growled Sasha, "You hurt everyone here, why do you think they're not helping you!?"

She looked to Carmen, Tyler, Mo, and the twins.

"You liar!" He boomed, his actions now furious and psychotic.

They must've manipulated the others into thinking that Ryan did something to them. They'd somehow framed him for things he didn't do.

" _Stop it! You're acting like an animal, one who belongs in a cage._ " Said his demon of negativity.

" _Just breathe._ " Advised his angel.

"Why're you doing this!?" Questioned Ryan, no longer struggling.

He didn't know whether his question was aimed towards his enemies, or his demons.

Both?

"Because this proves you're a freak!" Tee answered him, gesturing to the knife, bandages and bottle.

That, and maybe she, Sasha and Bailey also wanted him kicked out.

" _Because you deserve it. You're a danger to everyone, and yourself,_ " Explained his main monster, " _Everyone's better, safer without you. You're a psycho, why do you think we're in your head!? That's not normal, nobody else has demons like you do._ "

"What do you mean by freak?" Asked Jody, pulling Ryan back to reality.

"We found the knife in his room, along with the rest of his stuff," Stated Bailey, "It's pretty obvious that he self harms."

"And, he's on drugs." Added Sasha, "Hence the pills bottle."

"What!?" Yelled Carmen, "What kind of drugs?"

"Why don't we ask Ryan?" Said Kazima.

"I'm not on drugs." He said bluntly, "And I don't self harm."

"Then why was there a knife in your room?" Replied Tee, "Kazima, pull up his sleeves. That'll prove it's true."

" _No! Get away!_ " Screamed Ryan's inner demon, taking control of him.

Kazima managed to pull up his sleeves and rip off the bandages, revealing his fresh scars. They were clearly from this morning.

Tyler gasped, eyes widening, "Why would you do that!?"

"You wouldn't understand." Grunted Ryan, finally freeing himself from Kazima's grip as Jody forced the younger ones inside.

They didn't need to hear anymore of what was going on.

"What about your bottle of drugs? Explain that." Mentioned Bailey, chucking the rest of Ryan's photo album in the fire.

Ryan winced. Pictures of his precious past were in that book.

"They're not drugs." He answered, plainly.

" _Well, they aren't bad drugs._ " Muttered Ryan's demon of fear.

"Well, then, what are they?" Responded Sasha, "You've clearly finished whatever was in there."

"What I do isn't your problem." Ryan commented, bitterly.

"It is, if you don't want Chloe's letters to get burnt, too." Argued Tee, as Jody returned to the garden.

" _She's got you there,_ " Said his demon of guilt, " _You wouldn't want anything to happen to those letters._ "

"Well, Ryan?" Sighed Sasha.

"Mike! Mike!" Yelled Harry, running up to the attic with his friends, "May-Li!"

"What? What's happened!?" The man asked, concerned about Harry's sudden cry of fear.

"R-Ryan...garden...burning. Drugs." The boy choked.

"And self harm." Finn finished, not even sure what that was.

"What!?" May-Li's eyes widened, dropping a handful of books on the floor.

"In English, please!" Exclaimed Mike.

"Bailey, Tee and Sasha are burning Ryan's things in the garden!" Explained Floss.

"And Tee said that Ryan does something called...self harm?" Said Toni.

"And that he has drugs!" Added Billie.

"Right..." Mike took off his glasses, walking down the stairs followed by May-Li and the kids.

That was the last straw with these children, they'd have a very stern talking to.

Oh, and if what the kids said about Ryan was true, then he'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Who knows what the boy was thinking?

The seven of them walked into the garden, just as Ryan built up the courage to answer Tee's question.

"I have anxiety," Admitted Ryan, his breathing becoming more shallow by the minute, "I guess that makes me a freak."

"R-Ryan, what did you just say?"

The disorientated teenager turned around to see Mike and May-Li stood behind him with bewildered expressions.

" _Your secret's been revealed, well done._ " Muttered his demon, " _What's gonna happen to you, now?_ "

Ryan sighed, looking up at the dark, grey, cloudy sky, "I'm...I'm not saying it, again. I can't."

"Anxiety!?" Repeated Bailey for him.

"Wait," Paused Sasha, "So you really are...a literal freak!?"

"Sasha!" Scolded May-Li, "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Yes, there is. He's psycho!" Tee pointed to Ryan.

The boy's vision blurred once again, he was sick of it.

He couldn't even see straight, let alone think straight.

"Tee Taylor! That is not true." Bellowed Mike.

"It is, he self harms and he's on drugs." Retorted Bailey.

"It's not drugs!" Interrupted Ryan, irritatedly, tears staining his face and his breathing now rapid, "Well...not bad d-drugs."

"What drugs, Ryan?" Asked Mike, his voice gentle as he spoke.

Ryan was shaking, barely strong enough to stand up straight, "Xan-Xanax..."

"It-It stops me from having panic attacks." He added, shivering as the icy wind blew right through him.

"So...is this why you ran off, that day at dinner a while back?" Whispered Jody, "Because you were about to have a panic attack?"

" _No, he ran off because his favourite TV show was on!_ " Said Ryan's negative demon, sarcastically.

Ryan exhaled, nodding which caused his head to ache dimly. He was tempted to say his demon's reply aloud, but now was not the time for sarcasm.

"How could you keep that from Social Services!?" Spoke Mike, his voice raising slightly.

Ryan shook his head, "I had therapy and counselling, it didn't help. They all tell you the same thing, and it's nothing worth listening to!"

"Mike, look at his wrists." Insisted Kazima, pulling up the miserable boy's sleeves once again.

The child jumped at her touch, but allowed her to proceed.

"What... W-Why, Ryan?" The man spoke, approaching the boy who was quietly crying.

It seemed as if he was trying to say something, but he couldn't project his words from his mouth. His watery, red eyes showed only sadness as his emotion.

"Ryan..." Mike attempted to hold him, but backed off when the boy flinched.

Ryan crossed his arms, trying to keep himself warm.

"So, there is something wrong with him?" Tyler looked to May-Li.

The woman shook her head, "He's just a bit...ill, right now."

"A bit!?" Mocked Sasha.

"So...shouldn't he be in a hospital?" Questioned Floss.

"No!" Harry shouted, disapprovingly, "He's fine!"

" _Look what you've done,_ " Said his demon of guilt, " _You've put Harry in denial._ "

"No, I didn't. Stop..." Ryan whimpered, unaware that he spoke aloud.

"What? Ryan, who are you talking to?" Asked Mike.

"These stupid voices in my head!" The boy cried in response, putting a hand to each ear.

"Aaaand, he's lost it!" Commented Tee, "Great, just great."

"Mike, do something!" Shouted Bailey, as it started raining heavily.

Ryan couldn't breathe, again. His breaths were short and shallow, and his arms and legs shook even more violently than before.

"Mike…" He squeaked, losing strength and balance before falling to the ground.

Mike was quick to comfort him, pulling him into his lap and caressing him, "Hey, stay with me, kiddo."

Ryan didn't know whether he had the energy to do so, with his eyesight fading every second.

The poor child simply laid his head on Mike's shoulder, and let his body shut down.

May-Li glanced at the fire, "What on Earth have you kids done!?"

" _Sleep tight, we'll need our energy for when we wake up,_ " Whispered his negative demon, " _It's over, everything's going to change.._."


	11. Chapter 11: Apology Accepted

**Hey, Guest, if you don't like my story, don't read it. I don't want to have negative reviews like that. It would be fine if it was constructive, but it isn't. You're kind of just hating on my story, and if you don't like it, that's fine.** **If you don't think it makes sense, that's fine. What I said in my last chapter still stands. If my story didn't make sense - which you didn't specify how - people would have said so. Also, I know that this story isn't perfect, but people are still enjoying it and that's what I want to share. I know it isn't great, and I will try to improve and get better, but this story isn't exactly completely realistic, I know that. I would much rather speak to you on a PM than have to put a public response on each of my chapters.Thank you for the kind words, everyone else - especially IceCreamBrownies and Justice237 (and Linneagb).** ** _Other_ Guest, I hope you're happy with the way they're punished in this chapter. If not, I'll make a bonus version at the end of this story, okay?** **Apology Accepted.**

"He'll be okay, right?" Asked Harry.

"Of course he will," Replied Mike, "He just...fainted."

"No, he had a panic attack." Corrected Jody, "Just be honest about it, Mike."

"Thank you for that, Jody." The man sighed, "He'll be fine, Harry."

Ryan groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead in agony. He'd only just woken up.

"What...what happened?" He asked, attempting to sit up, but failing to do so.

Harry and Jody left the room, leaving Mike to deal with Ryan's expected questions.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I asked you a question first." Ryan mumbled, quietly and tiredly.

Mike smiled, "You don't remember?"

It was probably better that way.

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be asking. So tell me."

Mike seemed hesitant, but said, "You fainted."

Ryan sat up successfully, unsure whether to believe his carer, "Fainted?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, that I fainted?" Questioned Ryan, "Or do you just not want to tell me, Mike?"

Mike didn't answer his question.

Instead, he asked another one, changing the subject slightly, "You told everyone else you had anxiety?"

Ryan's eyes widened, what did Mike-

" _You had a panic attack in the garden, you idiot._ " Said his negative demon.

" _You admitted you had anxiety to everyone._ " Added his demon of fear.

"Stupid Tee, stupid Sasha...and stupid Bailey!" The boy cursed, his memory returning to him.

"Ryan..." Warned Mike, "They will be punished."

"My stuff. They burnt my stuff." Ryan's eyes glossed over.

"No, not all of it." Mike smiled, giving Ryan his box of Chloe's letters back.

"You're not having the knife back, though." Stated Mike, taking Ryan's hand and gesturing to his wrists.

They were bandaged up, May-Li must have done it.

Ryan nodded, wiping a stray tear with his unoccupied hand.

"Why would you self harm, kiddo?" Whispered Mike.

"It's complicated," Ryan choked, "You wouldn't understand."

"I agree." Responded Mike.

Ryan's eyes lit up.

Did this mean Mike was just going to leave it, and that as long as he didn't self harm again, nothing else would be said or done?

"Which is why we're getting you a therapist." The man finished.

Ryan frowned, deciding to argue, "But, they're useless!"

"We'll see what happens," Reasoned Mike, "But, please do explain to me the whole knife situation."

Ryan brought his knees to his chest, his head still throbbing, "It...It makes me feel a lot better."

Mike seemed intrigued, "Better about what?"

"E-Everything."

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" Asked Mike, again, not content with Ryan's answer.

Ryan shrugged, "My life, my actions, my thoughts and feelings."

"You're life isn't that bad!" Mike attempted to lighten the child's mood.

Ryan stared daggers at Mike. What an idiot. The boy thought.

Mike sighed, "Ryan, you're just going through a tough time."

"This 'tough time' has lasted for 14 years, Mike." Muttered Ryan.

"What's so bad about your life, eh?"

Ryan felt like shrinking away, he found no words to explain for a few seconds.

He lowered his head, his gaze now on his knees, "Chloe's accident, mum blaming me, Laces and his bullies at Heathview, my anxiety, my self harming...and these voices in my head."

"You did mention something about that during your...breakdown," Mike chose his words cautiously, "What was that about? What voices?"

"They're horrible," Explained Ryan, "They say things that make me upset. They make me do things that I don't want to do. Sometimes they have so much control, that they can say things for me without me wanting to say them. It's like blurting things out, but worse. Since what they want to say is mean and unforgivable, most of the time."

Mike didn't understand, it sounded as if Ryan was simply doing things before thinking about the consequences.

Ryan looked up at him, laughing bitterly, "You think I'm insane."

It certainly seemed like it.

"No, I don't." Denied Mike, his hand moving to Ryan's cheek in reassurance, "But, you will see that therapist, Ryan. It may do you no good, but at least it'll give me a better idea of what I'm dealing with."

"Oh, so I'm too much of a handful!?" Ryan joked, with an underline of seriousness.

Mike smiled, glad that Ryan was finally showing some happiness within him.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen to you."

"I don't trust people, ever," Ryan whispered, "But I believe you. I want to trust you, but my annoying demons don't. They don't trust anyone."

"It's fine," Mike told him, changing the subject, once again, "But, you must be starving!"

Ryan shook his head, "I'm used to it."

Mike seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

Ryan sighed, he might as well tell Mike everything, there was no point in keeping secrets, anymore.

"I'd starve myself, sometimes."

"Why?" Mike asked, astonished at how a child could do such a thing.

Ryan seemed ashamed, "Whenever I feel really guilty about something, I starve myself, so that I feel hunger instead of guilt."

It made sense, Ryan was an extremely intelligent boy. Mike would never have looked at things from such an angle as a boy of Ryan's age.

"What on Earth do you have to feel guilty about, Ryan?"

"Chloe's accident."

"That wasn't your fault."

"My demons think otherwise. I do, too."

There it was, again. The demons talk. The sooner Ryan saw a professional, the better.

Mike sighed, "Don't listen to them, it wasn't your fault."

"It's not as simple as that! I have to listen to them, or else they'll punish me. They'll punish me more than they already do." Ryan's voice was croaky and young child-like, again.

"How will they punish you?" Asked Mike, frustrated.

"They'll remind me of things, they'll say things, they'll make me do things," Answered Ryan, leaning forward, "It's them who tell me to self harm, everyday! They make me do bad things, just for fun."

"What bad things?"

"Like, when I stole Carmen's file. They were telling me what to do, every step of the way. Everything bad that I do, they're controlling me," Ryan explained, "No matter what I do, they win either way."

"How?" Mike seemed to understand the situation a little better.

"Whenever I feel guilty, they like it. If I starve myself to not feel guilty, they like that, too. It's because one way, I'm mentally hurting, the other way, I'm physically hurting."

And it hurt Mike both ways to have a child of his in this state.

Mike sighed, leaving a silence to follow.

Though, he finally said, "That's pretty deep, Ryan."

"Thanks, that's so nice of you to say." Ryan murmured, a hint of sarcasm in his words.

Mike chuckled, "Okay, I'll go and get you a sandwich, alright?"

Ryan nodded sincerely, he didn't feel guilty about eating, today.

Maybe revealing his secret was a good thing to do?

Well, it was too late to go back, now.

Mike made his way down the stairs, not concentrating on anything but what Ryan had told him.

"Mike?" Called May-Li, who was coming out of the office, "Is Ryan awake?"

The man nodded in reply, "Poor kid's not eaten, I'm getting him some food."

May-Li smiled, going into the living room.

"So, he's okay?" Asked Carmen, when the woman entered.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine, guys." Stated May-Li.

"Maybe if some idiots hadn't upset him, none of this would have happened." Sneered Jody.

"It's not like we knew what would happen!" Defended Bailey.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Muttered Mo.

"You lied to us, telling us that he wrecked our stuff, or that it was him who took precious stuff to agitate us," Growled Kazima, "We were horrible to him, I can't believe I stooped to your level of immaturity."

"You caused him to have a panic attack," Said May-Li, glaring at Bailey, Tee and Sasha, "But all of you are at fault."

"She's right," Mumbled Tyler, "It is our fault."

"Soon as Ryan comes down," Demanded May-Li, "You apologise."

"Yes, May-Li." They all murmured.

Just as Mike was about to go upstairs and give Ryan his food, May-Li stepped out of the living room.

"Mike, should I call a therapist...for Ryan?" She suggested, plainly.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, good idea."

Without another word, the man hurriedly rushed to Ryan's room with the sandwich and glass of water.

Ryan thankfully took the food, and consumed it.

Back downstairs, May-Li sighed, sitting at the desk chair.

She rang a therapist, who said they'd come to the house and see Ryan the next day. Fortunately, it meant May-Li had slightly less to worry about. This Ryan situation was a lot to handle.

Later on, Ryan finally mustered up the courage to go downstairs. He just needed to see them once and then everything would be over. The other kids would say all they had to say then and there. Then he could simply carry on with life, straight away. Though, nothing would be like how it was a month ago.

As he entered the living room, Tee stood up.

"H-Hey," She spoke quietly, "How are you?"

Ryan shrugged, "Okay, I suppose."

He needed to stay neutral, he didn't need to start another fight.

"We're...we're really sorry, about everything." Stated Sasha.

"I don't believe you..." Ryan's demon of negativity sang in a little tune.

"Really? You mean that?" Ryan asked harshly, clearly disbelieving.

"Yes!" Answered Bailey, standing up all of a sudden, "We do. We shouldn't have played those pranks on you, or shoved you in a cupboard with Mischief, and we definitely shouldn't have burned your photo album and caused a...a...you know."

"Panic attack? Yeah," Said Ryan, a slight amount of sarcasm in his voice, "You really shouldn't have."

"We took it way too far," Admitted Tee, fiddling with her fingers, nervously.

Ryan smirked, she was scared.

Scared of him? Or what would happen? He didn't care why, to be honest.

"She's a smart girl," Said his demon, sarcastically, "She knows her rights and wrongs!"

Ryan sighed, "Whatever. It's done, now."

Bailey replied, "Still, we promise not to do it, again. We'll make it up to you."

"Yeah," Added Carmen, "Everyone's at fault."

"Oh? How will you all make it up to me, then?" Ryan was intrigued, if them feeling guilty meant that he got special treatment, he was completely fine with that.

Sasha smiled, "How about, breakfast made by Kazima, homework done by Tee, the others do your chores, and you get my TV time? Oh, and Bailey will be your slave for a week."

"Hey, what!?" Cried Bailey, as the other children fell into a fit of laughter.

"Sounds good to me," Chuckled Ryan, "Apology accepted."

Harry embraced him, as Jody spoke, "Glad you're okay."

Ryan grinned, shouting, "Oh, and all these things go for Harry and Jody, too."

They were his only friends, the only people he would trust - even if not completely.

Bailey groaned, causing everyone to giggle, "I have to be a slave to all three of you!?"

The day quickly passed, and the next morning came just as fast.


	12. Chapter 12: Story Of My Life?

**Dear Guest,** **Sweetie, I just want to laugh at you and then give you a hug. Your life must be so uneventful if you're sat there, trying to make a teenage girl feel horrible about her story. You're just a good laugh. You can't even specify what I _am._ What exactly are you trying to say I am, honey? How about you write your own amazing story, see how that goes? You told me to figure out what genre my story is, but it's right there in the description. You clearly don't have much of a life, and I pray that you gain a few brain cells by the next time you choose to comment on my story. But, thank you for your comments, they are hilarious. Please, can you comment a joke about yourself, next? No, wait, you commenting is enough.**

 **Story Of My Life? None Of Your Damn Business.**

"Please, Mike!" Pleaded Ryan, "I can't..."

"Yes," Replied Mike, gently pushing Ryan into the quiet room, "You can!"

Ryan reluctantly sat down on the sofa, pulling a moody face on.

" _Protest, or at least do something!_ " Demanded his demon of fear.

" _There's nothing he can do,_ " Muttered his negative spirit, " _We'll just have to sit through this._ "

"You'll be fine." Reassured Mike.

This sparked the demon of negativity's attention, and he spoke through Ryan, " _You won't be saying that when we have another panic attack._ "

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, "We?"

Ryan seemed surprised and yet not surprised at the same time, "That was my stupid demon."

Mike nodded, speaking with sarcasm, "Of course it was."

The demon growled, using Ryan again, making the boy stand up, " _You don't believe we exist!?_ "

Mike seemed startled for a moment, before regaining his senses, "Ryan, sit down."

The demon of negativity, left Ryan, who did as Mike told him.

"Demons...demons in your head, that isn't possible."

"It is if you're a psycho!" Argued Ryan.

"You're not a psycho," Stated Mike, "And they're just your thoughts. Your mind makes you believe they're horrible creatures, but they're really not."

"They're just what you think about yourself, but your mind refuses to believe that it thinks like that. So, it's made bad little monsters come into your head, saying bad things, making you do bad things. Right?"

It wasn't Mike that spoke, nor Ryan.

It was the therapist.

He stood at the door, along with May-Li. He looked a bit like a lab scientist, which was odd.

Ryan was taken back by the sudden words of a stranger, directed to him.

"U-Umm..." He stammered, "What?"

The man walked in, "My name is Dr Bonurne, nice to meet you, Ryan."

The child got up and shook his hand, and they both sat down.

"Well, what's the thing about these demons, then? What's your story?" He asked, as Mike and May-Li left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Story of my life? None of your damn business," Ryan spoke, stubbornly, "Besides, hasn't Mike told you?"

"Well, he has," Answered the man, "But, I'd much rather hear it from you."

Ryan sighed, "They're...they're just th-these annoying voices...in my head."

Intrigued, the therapist asked again, "What are they like?"

Ryan looked up slowly, "Wait, do you think they're real, or not? You just told me that they're my own thoughts, and now you're asking me what my demons are like?"

Dr Bonurne smiled, as if Ryan was a five year old with the intelligence of a fish, "Do you think that they're voices, or do you think they're real?"

Ryan was utterly confused, "I-I guess...logically-"

"Forget about logic, Ryan!" Ordered the therapist, who made Ryan jump.

Ryan felt as if the man was slightly out of his mind, just like him.

Ryan stuttered, "I-I mean... I guess they-they could be...real?"

"Demons don't exist, but it may feel like it to you," Noted the therapist, "They're just your inner thoughts...thoughts that you wish you didn't think."

"Yeah, I know," Agreed Ryan, "They've even told me that themselves, but that doesn't stop them from tormenting me."

"Of course not!" Said the eccentric man, "You have to beat them, show them who's in charge!"

Ryan lifted his eyebrows in perplexity, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Beat each one of your demons, one by one," Explained the man, "Beat those demons at their own game."

Puzzled, Ryan asked, "Beat them at their own game? Are you kidding me?"

"No!" The therapist stood up in a hurry, "Describe your demons to me."

"Uh… W-Well..." Ryan stuttered, "One of them makes me feel guilt, the other makes me feel negative, or sarcastic. The last one makes me scared of things. Petrified, even."

The doctor nodded, taking this in, "You simply have to get rid of these things."

"Get rid of them? That's impossible," Stated Ryan, "They're all a part of me."

The doctor crouched down to Ryan's height, "Well, you can make peace with them."

Ryan nodded, "Okay, I guess."

"Who's the strongest?" Asked Dr Bonurne, standing straight, again.

"Umm, well, I-I guess my demon of...of...negativity?"

"If that demon's the strongest, you take care of it last."

"Shouldn't I make peace with that one first?" Questioned Ryan.

"Trust me, I know from experience." Smiled the doctor.

"Ex-Experience? You mean, you've gone through this, too?" Ryan asked, hopefully.

He joined the man, standing up. Ryan stared at the man, in the eyes. He was blatantly searching for a hint of dishonesty.

None.

The doctor was being completely truthful.

The therapist chuckled, "You're not the only one who's had to deal with demons. Everyone has demons, some just have stronger ones than others."

"And...me and you, we're part of that some?" Ryan asked, "You're like me?"

"Was," Corrected the doctor, "They're hidden inside of me, I made peace with mine. Gaining control of them, made me think that I could help other people with their own demons. So, I became a therapist."

This filled Ryan with determination, knowing that Dr Bonurne got through this, and that maybe he could, too.

"First things, first," Said his therapist, "No self harming, and no starving yourself."

Ryan groaned, "But that really helps..."

"You don't fight demons by slowly killing yourself!" Argued the man, "And you certainly won't win that way."

Ryan sighed, irritated that Dr Bonurne was in fact, correct.

"Wait, how did you know that I did that?"

"I used to do it, too," He replied, before going shy, "...And, Mike told me."

Ryan rolled his eyes, this man was quite amusing.

The man pulled something out of his lab coat, which Ryan still had absolutely no idea why he wore.

He threw the item at Ryan, and the boy caught it. Taking a look, he realised that it was a pills bottle.

A xanax pills bottle.

"Don't tell anyone!" He whispered to Ryan, covering his own mouth with a finger to signal to keep quiet.

Ryan smiled with glee, he was grateful for the medicine.

"I've never had a therapist quite like you," Ryan giggled, shoving the pills bottle into his pocket, "Thanks for the anxiety medication."

"Now, let's deal with your demon of fear, first," Decided Dr Bonurne, "What are you scared of?"

Ryan shivered, mumbling, "I got over my fear of people talking about me, finding out about my issues, when I made friends with my foes."

"So, it's just dogs, now." He muttered with spite.

"Okay, that's a good start," Stated his doctor, "Do you have a house pet? A dog?"

"Mhmm," Ryan hummed, to say yes.

" _You're trying to get rid of us..._ " Growled his demon of negativity, " _You'll fail! You'll never get over your stupid fears_."

Ryan stared blankly at the floor, biting his lip as doubt filled his mind.

"Don't listen to them." Ordered his therapist, knowing that one of the demons had spoken to Ryan.

Ryan pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and continued listening to Dr Bonurne.

"Try and make friends with the dog," He suggested, "I'm sure it already likes you. You just need to-"

"Bond with it, I got it." Finished Ryan.

"How was it?" Asked Mike, as Ryan and Dr Bornurne stepped out of the quiet room.

"It was fine." Ryan answered, dully.

"I'll see you in our next session, alright, Ryan?" Grinned the doctor, "Try and do what I said, yeah?"

Ryan nodded sincerely, before running up to his room.

This was going to take a lot of guts.

Ryan walked out of his room, a few minutes later, and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, freak of fear," He spoke, "I need you to get over yourself, literally. I need to get over you."

" _I-I can't get rid of myself, or what I'm scared of._ " It replied.

"No, but you can at least tone it down, even if it's just a little bit," Reasoned Ryan, "You've already gotten over the fact that our secret's out, and that the others know about my issues."

" _I...I'll try._ " It promised.

" _Don't help him!_ " Yelled the demon of negativity, causing a piercing headache for Ryan.

The boy winced, and asked himself, "What the heck am I doing with my life!?"

He was talking to himself in the mirror.

" _Failing it, by the looks of things._ " Explained his monster of sarcasm.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the response, and left the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13: Step One - Fears

**Step One - Fears.**

"So, we meet, again," Ryan mumbled to the dog, "Mutt."

"Don't talk to him like that," Scolded Bailey, "He's harmless."

The boys were in the garden, attempting to get Ryan to overcome his fear of dogs. Mischief tiredly sat on the grass, wagging his tail and sticking his tongue out as if he were panting for breath.

"So...what do I do?" Ryan asked, irritated.

Bailey shrugged, "Just try and stroke him. Give me your hand."

"No way! Besides, he's probably got fleas."

"No, I bet you have more fleas than him." Replied Bailey.

Ryan sighed, allowing Bailey to grab his wrist and pull him closer to the dog. Mischief sat up straight, as if he knew Bailey was going to get Ryan to ruffle his fur. Ryan refused to look as Bailey made him hold his hand out flat.

Bailey smirked, what a "scaredy cat," literally.

" _This is a really dumb idea. He's going to bite your hand off_." Predicted his demon of negativity.

" _Mischief wouldn't do that, he's trained, not wild_." Reassured his demon of sensibility.

Ryan still wasn't sure whether it was an angel or demon, but it didn't matter. The reasoning helped.

Slowly, Mischief lifted his head up, so his head touched Ryan's pale hand. Ryan flinched, almost retracting his hand if it weren't for Bailey holding his wrist to stop him. He cautiously opened his eyes, his sight adjusting to Mischief's black and white contrasted fur. The dog was completely passive, not a hint of aggressive behaviour in his movements. Ryan sighed in relief, it wasn't that bad.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Questioned Bailey.

"You have no idea," Ryan chuckled, lightly, "I'm washing my hands really hard after this, though."

Bailey rolled his eyes, accepting that Ryan going near his dog was enough.

For the next few days, Bailey forced Ryan to spend at least half an hour with Mischief. He would have to walk him, feed him, and play with him. Ryan struggled when it came to playing, but he found that playing fetch was an easy way out of the torture.

" _I'm not that scared, anymore_ ," Informed his demon of fear, " _You're stronger than me, now_."

Ryan was glad to hear that, and he knew it was true. Just two more demons to go.

When his therapist revisited, Ryan confidently told him about the things he did with Mischief, and how he had beaten his fear.

"Was it easier than you thought?" Dr Bonurne asked.

"Definitely." Ryan answered.

"Well, don't get too cosy," He warned, "The other two are much tougher."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the thought of dealing with them, "I know."

"Now, for your demon of guilt," The man began, "What makes you feel guilty?"

The boy shrugged in response, "I guess the Chloe thing... When I was accused of hurting my sister, but it turns out it wasn't my fault. I still feel guilty, though."

Dr Bornurne replied with, "Of course! You lived with that lie for years. It's bound to still stick to you. You just need to rub it off. How do you do that? Well, you speak to your sister!"

He seemed a little too joyful, which the situation wasn't.

Ryan glanced at the weird man, "I speak to her a lot, and she likes me. Well, loves me, and I love her, too. It's just, it won't change anything."

" _Yeah, because guilt is guilt. No matter what you do, you can't get rid of it_ ," The demon of guilt told him, " _You can't get rid of me_."

"I can't get rid of guilt, nobody can get rid of guilt, even if they fix things." Ryan loosely recited his demon's message to the doctor.

"I'm sure your sister feels guilty about some things, too." The man smiled.

"Chloe? No, she has nothing to feel guilty about." Ryan dismissed.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, "You never know, talking about it can help."

"We already have."

"Not about her guilt, have you? And what about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you feel like she's to blame, not you?" Questioned the doctor.

Mike had told Dr Bonurne a few details when they spoke, but it wasn't anything major, or too personal.

"Well, yeah. I guess so, but-"

"Then, talk to Chloe about herself, and your mother. See what she thinks about everything," He advised, "I have a feeling you two haven't spoken about the incident since you were proven innocent."

Ryan nodded, and took in the advice, "I guess it won't hurt to try."

" _Yes, it will_ ," Corrected his demon of guilt, " _It's like cutting open a healing wound, and rubbing salt in it._ "

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Dr Bonurne smiled, sweetly, "I must be off. My wife'll kill me if I'm late to her brother's wedding!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, as he watched the man struggle to gather his things and run out of the room.

"Where did Mike find this guy?" He muttered, aloud.

Speaking of Mike, he went to the office.

"Mike, do you think I could see Chloe? Sometime this week?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

"Well, sure," Mike seemed a little confused, but answered anyways, "I'll speak to her social worker, see if she can be brought over."

"Thanks, Mike." Said Ryan, before turning to leave.

"How's the therapy going, Ryan?" May-Li walked in, giving Mike a cup of tea.

Ryan stopped and turned to face the woman.

"No need to say it so loud." He mumbled, embarrassed.

May-Li gave him a warning look for the attitude, and so he replied with a sarcastic smile, "Fine."

May-Li sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

Teenagers, typical. She thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Step Two - Guilt

**Step Two - Guilt.**

They were alone, in the quiet room. Mike was in the office, not necessarily watching them. Although, he took a few glances back and forth as he conversed with May-Li and the siblings' social workers.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked his sister.

"Long story, but we need to talk about mum...and you." Explained Ryan.

"Oh, okay?" Mumbled Chloe, "What exactly, though?"

"I-Is there anything that you feel guilty about...about what happened?" Questioned Ryan, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, of course," Answered Chloe, "I blamed you for all those years, thinking you pushed me."

"But, that wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Mum lied."

"Yeah, but I should've known that you were too young to even realise or remember." Countered Chloe.

Ryan couldn't argue with that, "Can we just blame mum?"

"Definitely." She took his hand, clasping it within hers.

"You know, sometimes I wonder where she is," Whispered Chloe, "What she's doing."

"I hope she's dead." Muttered Ryan.

"You want her to haunt us?" Scoffed Chloe, not implying Ryan's phobia of the supernatural beings.

She didn't know.

He just hoped that their mum didn't haunt him as a ghost, seeing as he was afraid of them.

He repeated, "I want her dead."

"Ryan!" Scolded his sibling, "Don't say that, no matter how true you want it to be."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but she deserves it. She ruined everything."

"I know, but we have to keep going. I'm moving in, soon. You know that." Smiled Chloe.

"Yeah, can't wait." Replied Ryan.

"You'd think mum wouldn't leave a kid to look after a kid. You're barely older than me." She sighed.

"She was irresponsible, and drunk." He told her.

"All the time," Agreed Chloe, "But, she cleaned herself up after losing you. Became a proper mum, sort of."

"I'm glad she did." Confessed Ryan, it didn't matter who Chloe was to him, nobody deserved the mother he had.

" _Well_ ," Muttered him demon of guilt, " _Nobody except you._ "

Ryan internally rolled his eyes. How would he make it stop? He had to make himself believe that he had nothing to feel guilty about. He could try and see it from someone else's point of view? So, he asked Chloe.

"Do you think we- I...deserved a mum like that?"

Chloe seemed confused, hesitant to answer. Though, eventually she did.

"No, nobody does. Especially not you, Ryan. You've been through enough because of her, and none of it was your fault. You were too young to deserve anything bad, like that."

" _She's lying._ " Protested guilt.

So, Ryan questioned her.

"Are you lying, or do you mean that?"

"I'm not lying, silly!" She gave him an odd look, her voice going a little higher in shock.

She smiled, "I mean it, seriously."

Guilt must have given up on the Chloe tactic, and moved onto Ryan's next reason of guilt.

" _Your mother hates you. She despises you. That's why you got kicked out of your own family. You've even been kicked out of foster families to prove it._ "

"Does mum hate me?" He whispered, his method was almost certainly working.

"No, but I bet she hates herself." Murmured his sister.

"Really? She didn't ever say anything about me?"

"Only that you hated me, which is why you pushed me. I told you that, already. She barely ever spoke of you." She sighed, afterwards.

"But, I don't. I swear, I love you." Defended the boy.

Chloe chuckled, "I know, and I love you more."

Ryan expressed a small smile, more beautiful than Mona Lisa's.

" _Stop smiling, you worthless-_ "

"No, I'll smiĺe if I want to." Ryan replied in his head, before letting guilt finish it's sentence.

" _It's ugly._ "

"I love it when you smile," Said Chloe, "It looks so cute and sweet."

Cute and sweet?

Ryan assumed it was a compliment.

"Hah, and you said it was ugly." Ryan sassed his guilt demon, in his head.

Guilt growled, acknowledging that he was losing the battle.

And there was no war to win, either.

"I can't believe mum did that," Chloe shuddered at the thought, "She must feel so guilty."

Something clicked for Ryan.

His mother...could feel guilty about it. Maybe she had demons, too? What if she was losing? Was he supposed to feel sympathetic towards her? No, right? Wrong? That didn't matter, right now, he decided.

He just nodded, his voice a little sore, "I guess so."

Chloe's smile faded, and she became a little serious, "Why have you been asking odd questions?"

Ryan looked down, "Uh, I guess...I've just been feeling a little...guilty...recently. I've been getting sick of it, so I just wanted some reassurance."

She understood, "Well, I can safely say that you have nothing to feel guilty about. There's no point in dwelling in your guilt. You can't stop it, even if you make the situation right. So, forget the guilt and start focusing on things that actually matter. Yeah?"

Her brother spoke softly, "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks."

The guilty spirit yelled, " _No, don't try! You have no willpower, stop fighting. You've never won and you never will, Ry-_ "

Though, Ryan blocked him off, "I've never won, and I might never win, but at least I'm winning, right now. And, I'll keep going at it until I do, or die."

At that response, the guilt monster quietened down, and left Ryan alone for the time being.

Chloe moved closer to Ryan, pulling him into a hug, "Did that help?"

He chuckled, and Chloe burst into a smile at the sight of him actually giggling.

"Yeah."

"Good," She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Ryan agreed.

"How'd it go?" Questioned Ryan's therapist.

Ryan shrugged, "Better than I thought."

"What did Mr Guilt do?"

"He...died down...by quite a lot." Answered Ryan.

"Impressive work. Just one left, right?" Asked Dr Bonurne.

Ryan confirmed through gritted teeth, this would be hard.

"Right."

"He's the strongest one," Sighed Ryan, slouching, "Which is great."

"Any methods?" Inquired the strange man.

"Do nice things, don't be rude," Decided Ryan, "That's worth a shot."

Bonurne laughed, "That's tough, you can't go a minute without a sarcastic thought.

" _He can't go a minute without seeming stupid._ " Stated negativity.

Ryan rolled his eyes, at his demon and his doctor.

"See? You just proved my point." Said the odd man.

Ryan groaned, before giving in.

"Okay, point taken. I'll try."

 **Fact: I hate Chloe, _so much._ I hope there's a plot where they find out she isn't related to Ryan. Unlikely, but one can hope.**


	15. Chapter 15: Step Three - Negativity

Ryan was accustomed to his notorious remarks, his sarcastic statements, and coal cold comments. It was a challenge enough knowing that he had no enemies - though, he felt skeptic about how long Sasha would remain unhostile towards him. How was he supposed to refrain himself from rude retorts when he didn't have anything to respond to!?

It was the morning after his last meeting with his therapist. It appeared to be going smoothly. For the first time in a long, long time, he'd found someone with whom he could relate to. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be to begin with. A splendid glow of warmth from the sun rays that were seeping through the window showered over him, and he, too, felt warm inside.

How it felt to feel warm…

" _But, you can burn yourself when it's too warm. At least when you're cold, you simply go numb…_ " Negativity reminded Ryan.

"Oh, get lost. I didn't ask for a Science lesson from my own thoughts." Was the teenager's self-telepathic reply.

" _You're too dumb to understand Science._ "

"I'm an A-grade student."

" _That's not good enough, never will be._ "

"Who are you to tell me what's good enough?"

" _I'm just reflecting your own thoughts. I am your thoughts, as you already know._ "

Ryan didn't respond. He resumed to making himself cereal.

Sasha strolled in, standing next to him to get the milk - which he'd refused to give her one-too-many times, before.

So, he silently passed her the milk, before she could even reach for it.

She hesitated, "Did you finally learn some manners, or something?"

Ryan was taken back, all he did was a nice gesture. They were meant to be on good terms, no longer foes. Apparently not. Now, he wanted to fire right back at her. Instead, he bit his lip, forcing himself to keep the rude speech within him. He had to be better than that. No matter how silly it was, she had been rude.

" _Spit it out! Say anything horrible to her!_ " Encouraged the demon of negativity.

Sasha had a new expression, realisation striking her face. She frustratedly shut her eyes, tight.

"Sorry! I forgot that we were on a truce. Being mean to you is like second nature to me."

" _It's first nature to me._ " Muttered the sarcastic spirit.

"It's...fine." Decided Ryan.

Sasha took the bottle of milk from his hand, warily, apologising once more as she walked away.

" _Pathetic. Idiot._ " Scolded the monster.

"Forgiving. Friend." Ryan answered back, in his head.

With that, negativity lay dormant.

Later on, they were all sat in the living room.

"How's that counselling going, Ryan?" Questioned Carmen.

It wasn't really a secret.

"It's not counselling," Muttered Ryan, "It's...a therapist,"

"Is there a difference?" Asked Bailey.

"There's different names for a reason." Replied Jody.

Bailey shrugged.

" _Duh, he's an idiot. No wonder he's dyslexic._ " Chuckled the sarcastic demon.

"Even I don't say things like that." Ryan stated, in his head.

" _You thought it._ "

"No, you did. We're not the same, anymore. I'm better."

" _You keep telling yourself that._ "

"Then, I'll start to believe it, and everyone else will, too." Ryan added, "I won't need you, want you. You'll be useless."

" _I hate you, and so does everyone else._ "

"Not true, not anymore."

" _Prove it._ "

"Do you guys hate me?" Asked Ryan, bluntly.

Awkward silence.

"Umm, that's out of nowhere...but, no?" Tee responded.

"Do you think I'm mean?"

"Yeah!" Laughed Mo, but seeing everyone's irritated and shocked reactions, he corrected himself, shaking his head.

"N-No."

Ryan rolled his eyes, giving a sarcastic reply, "Thanks, Mo. I really appre-"

He stopped himself. No sarcasm.

" _Nice try._ " Negativity growled.

Kazima giggled, "Did you just try not to be sarcastic!?"

Everyone laughed at that, as Ryan blushed, embarrassed.

"Pretty much."

As hard as it was, he was pulling through.

Later on, he went out to town - not bothering to ask Mike or May-Li. He felt like he was old enough to be independent.

He wasn't.

Buying chips and ketchup with a Diet Coke from the closest takeaway and eating it in the warmth of the shop was his idea of a nice time. Away from everyone. At peace with himself.

A dip of the chip.

A sip of the drink.

Silence. Only the whirring of the vending machine, and the workers serving customers. Chattering, conversing, but silence around him, still.

He couldn't see anyone, he had his back to them at the table, but something - someone - alarming made his way to him.

Spearing the silence.

Piercing the peace.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the infamous Ryan Reeves." The figure took their seat in front of Ryan, and the latter raised his gaze to inspect his intruder.

How did they know him?

"Laces." Ryan spat.

The darker boy smirked, relaxing into his seat. His posture taunted Ryan, so comfortable, so sure of himself.

Ryan would only do that in a moment of certainty. Laces didn't know him well enough to be certain about anything, anymore.

"Hello, old friend."

"Never friends." Corrected Ryan.

Laces scoffed, nodding, eyeing Ryan's chips.

"Foes? Enemies? What are we?" He then asked.

"Dirt. We are both dirt. You're just dirtier."

"If that's what you want us to be, then sure." Smiled his hell-wisher.

Ryan grinded his teeth, before taking another chip drenched with ketchup to stop himself.

"What do you want?" Ryan fired back the question, "Creep."

"Hey," Laces put his hands up in defence, "I didn't mean to find you in a random chip shop! I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Better before you came over, now can you go?" Answered Ryan.

" _Nice one._ " Complimented negativity.

Ryan then realised that he wasn't playing nice, which was his goal.

"Nuh, uh uh…" Hushed Laces, taking a chip from Ryan and dipping it in the sauce, "Mind your tone."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm dangerous, and you know it. I know so much about you, that you wouldn't want getting out. Now, I also know where you live-"

"Stalker," Muttered Ryan, "You don't know anything."

" _And what if he does? What will you do?_ " Negativity asked.

"I know you're a freak. I know about the things you've done."

"You didn't know that I've changed." Ryan replied.

"No, you haven't. You never could. How does a murderer become kind?"

"How does a seed blossom into a flower?" Retorted Ryan.

" _You need a miracle,"_ Suggested the devil of sarcasm, " _Also, what was the point of that question?_ "

"To weird him out, and it apparently worked." Said Ryan, in response to his demon.

No reply from Laces. Typical.

"Besides," Ryan smiled warmly, "I didn't push Chloe, and if there was the chance that I did, in no way was it intentional."

Laces chuckled, "You're still the same, Ryan. There's just...something less...evil about you. You're losing your touch."

"And I'm gaining a heart, in the process. I'll always be this way, deep down. So will you. But, I'm learning to adapt to my surroundings. I don't always have to be so cold-shouldered, or black-souled. It's better this way, believe me."

" _It's pathetic._ " Growled the negative spirit.

"It's pathetic." Commented Laces.

Ryan smirked, "You sound like something I know."

"Something?" Laces frowned.

Ryan nodded, slurping his drink and then continuing, " Myself. My inner-self. One of four fragments of my thoughts. Quartered into a war with no end goal, a war with no prize for the winner. There is no winner."

Then, he whispered, "But, there are losers, my...dirt of an enemy. You are that loser. You shaped me into how I am, I must thank you for that. I'm the monster you created. I was just an innocent, misunderstood baby before that."

Laces widened his eyes, as Ryan carried on.

"We made each other. You'd be nothing without me. Just a little bully with no target, no enemies, no real challenge… No war to play soldiers in."

"No, no way. You're the one at fault, not me." Denied Laces.

Ryan laughed, "Think, again. You destroyed my stuff. You bullied me, tortured me. I went insane because of you. I can't thank you, enough. You've given me a purpose."

The paler boy continued, "To manipulate, harm, break…people, things. We're all selfish. We're all humans. Yet only some of us know how to play the games we play. You taught me, and then the student beat the teacher. How does that feel?"

Laces gasped outwards, if that was even possible. It was true, but unbelievable.

Ryan sadistically licked his bottom lip, portraying no fear. He had Laces where he wanted him.

"I'll be kind to you, Laces. Or shall I say, Dane?" It was more cruel to address him by his real name, Ryan decided, even though he had just stated he would be kind, "After all, you did toughen me up. Make me corrupt. I'm also tackling the task of being affectionate. Care to help? I think we both need a lesson in it."

"I'll...pass." Laces said, warily.

Ryan shrugged, "Suit yourself. It is quite hard, but it's a lot more satisfying being nice to you and watching you squirm at how odd it is."

"I'm not squirming, it just doesn't suit you."

"Why do you care?" Questioned Ryan.

"I don't know. I guess I thought I knew you. For, what, like over five years?"

"People can change within five days."

No response.

Ryan smirked, "Look into my eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Laces leant forward, a little, inspecting Ryan's dark brown eyes, "What am I looking for?"

"My demons. It's where they hide." Ryan pointed, slightly, towards his eyes.

"Demons?" Laces was puzzled, yet intrigued.

"I've already beat the fight out of two of them. You're helping me bash the third."

"Why would I help you?"

"...Because, you're next, Laces. You're almost past gone, like me. I'm helping you steer away from it, and you're helping me get out of this self-depressing hell of a kingdom that I've built for myself. If you don't, you join me in it." Ryan explained.

Speechless, Dane replied, "Uh…"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You'll end up ruining your life. Jail, therapists, psychos… We might even end up as roommates in the local mental asylum."

A mental institute? That was the last straw for the elder boy.

"Okay, fine, fine. You win. What do you want?" Laces put his hands up in surrender.

" _What are you going to do, eh, little Ryan?_ " Wondered negativity.

Ryan leaned onto the table, "We're going to become friends."

"...What?"

 _Friends._

 **There's a little reference to chapter one, in here. Can you guess it? Thanks, DEMON-ANGEL, your reviews got sent to me all within minutes of each other - which was good because I was watching a horror game playthrough on YouTube, and it was a good break every time I got a little too scared. Also, thank you Blink-And-Your-Dead, Justice237 and She6, specifically for your comments. Also to everyone else who I cannot name because my memory is terrible. Sorry**. **Also, Blink-And-Your-Dead, I may follow on that idea. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Brotherhood Beach

The day had taken a turn for the absurd, resulting in Laces accompanying Ryan to the local beach.

The local beach was almost a whole town away.

They took the bus and walked the rest of the way, which surprisingly wasn't too far.

Ryan just wanted to be somewhere private, where he could collect his thoughts and emotions.

"Are you even allowed to be this far away from your home?" Laces broke the silence, as they both sat on a large, smooth rock that was earthed in the sand.

"Nope. Does it matter? Neither of us play by the rules. Ever." Ryan replied, coldly.

He needed to fix this. Stop being so harsh.

"How exactly do you expect us to do this? It's so weird. I don't even want to be your friend."

"Maybe we don't have to be…" Ryan trailed off.

"Ryan, you said we do."

"No, maybe we just need to understand each other."

"How? Like enemies?"

"No, we already see each other like enemies. I mean like brothers, that despise each other."

" _Never gonna happen, kid._ " Predicted negativity.

"I'm not following… What are we even doing, and what for!?" Laces shook his head.

"Look, why did you bully me? When I first arrived?"

"Well, 'cause you were the new kid. Little. Easy target. Didn't know you'd tear a page out of my book." Laces answered.

"Bit you right in the back, didn't I? You deserved it. You took nearly everything I had, and tore it to shreds. I have birthday-phobia because of you."

Laces rolled his eyes, "Well, do you regret what you did to me? Ruining everyone's lives at Heathview."

"No, just like you don't regret hurting me, making me like you."

"Well, I'll say, you grew up pretty fast. Respect at how smart you are, and how fast you learn. Being in care is harsh, I was just teaching you. I showed you the ropes."

"Yeah, you did. Then, I swung it into your face."

Laces laughed, "It stung."

Ryan chuckled, too, "Yeah, and I enjoyed every bit of it."

Laces stopped, "Damn, we just made each other laugh…"

"See what I mean?" Ryan sat up a little more.

Laces nodded, "Yeah, I think. Anyways, I guess I did it for attention. I like being in control...but, I guess, not in a good way."

"Nearly a dictator, I'd say." Spoke Ryan.

"Maybe. Well, we both have elements of it. We're not very different. Just variations of each other."

"Certainly. All humans are."

"Can we be considered human?" Laces stared at Ryan, from an angle.

"I'd say so. We're sadistic as hell, but, we ain't murderers," Ryan glanced at the ocean, "Yet."

"What about natural born leaders?" Asked Laces.

"Nah, I like staying in the shadows. Only become a leader, - well, take control, - when I have to." Replied Ryan.

"Good point. Someone has to know everything in secret rather than doing everything in public." Agreed Laces.

"Sounds like you and I." Smiled Ryan.

"You never get caught."

"You always do." Ryan told him.

"Yeah, well, I'll admit, you were... _are_ better than me. In more ways than one."

"Yeah, well, I hit the rock bottom of darkness, in the end. You're still falling. I'm just so depressing. No friends, just how I like it."

" _Just what you deserve._ " Added the sarcastic fiend.

"You have a family." Named Laces.

" _The Dumping Ground is not his family. He doesn't have any._ " Growled his spirit, denying Chloe's existence.

"I know, and it's annoying, because that's better than a friend, but I constantly have to worry, keep them in check. Make them hate me, keep them away. They don't learn. They're hellbent on being happy, making me happy."

"They could get hurt. If you keep playing your little games." Explained Laces.

" _That's the idea._ " The monster inside Ryan sang.

"It's more than a game, you know that, though," Sighed Ryan, " _It's_ _our life._ I can't just turn over a new leaf. It's impossible. We're...stuck."

"We don't have to play against each other, though. I suppose we could be allies." Suggested Laces.

" _No, you can't,_ " Muttered his demon, " _Because-_ "

"You're with a gang, Laces. I'm a lone wolf. How could that ever work?" Questioned Ryan, interrupting his dark starred soul-spirit.

"It will!" Decided Laces, "If you ever need us, if you're ever in trouble. You'll at least have people, friends, shoulders, - whatever you want to call us, _me_ \- to lean on and to talk to. I'd understand if your family don't."

"Why did we ever loathe one another?" Ryan whispered, seeing Laces differently, now.

He was just a boy like Ryan, selfish and insecure. Unsafe and unwanted. Nowhere to go, no-one to turn to...except the darkness of their own soul.

Evan shrugged, "Because, we're as bad and as stubborn as each other. We're changing that, now."

Ryan grinned, "Yeah, we are."

" _What? No, you don't deserve a clear conscience! What will happen to me!? You can't kill us_!" Screamed negativity.

"You can't ever die. You'll always be there, but as long as I'm happy. I can control you. I have _beat_ my demons." Ryan told his strongest demon, in his head.

Ryan's world had lost light in what felt like a million years ago, but it was finally gaining its shining lights back, again. He could finally breathe, purely. His cold, paralysing blood that viciously swam through his figure burst into a pool of warmth as the breeze took his soul away. The sea cleansing it before it returned to him.

His heart was surrounded with a new feeling when he and Laces embraced. A feeling of sincerity lined with friendship. _Brotherhood_. Trauma had nothing on him, on this moment, or ever again.

It was late in the evening when he returned home. Ryan braced himself, acknowledging that he would receive a stern lecture and severe punishment as the cherry on top.

"It's almost eight o'clock!" Boomed Mike, when he met at the door.

Sneaking in was pointless.

Ryan rolled his eyes, preparing for Mike's reaction to his reply.

"I know. I can read the time."

Oh, the fury in Mike's eyes was something Ryan could never say goodbye to. It was so satisfying, _addictive_ , like nicotine.

"You're in for it, young man. Say goodbye to fresh air, and hello to all the cleaning equipment in the kitchen!"

Being grounded was like a brick wall hitting Ryan's face, compared to the freedom he was entitled to when he was at the beach with Laces.

Although, his punishment did not decrease his excitement for seeing Dr Bonurne, soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Decieve Me Again I Dare You

**Hi, guys. Sorry. I've had a bit of a tough week, and unfortunately, it's not going to get better. Why? Well, because we are nearing the end of this story. I have some better news, but that will be explained in the last chapter - possibly the next chapter.**

A while ago, if Ryan was asked how content he was with his life, his answer would have been, "None of your damn business."

If he was asked, now… Well, his answer would be the same.

Just note that it changed, deep inside.

A smirk, replaced with a smile, spread across his face. His eyes once dark brown, depressed. Now, still dark brown, but sweet like chocolate.

Satisfaction was not a new emotion for Ryan, but it meant something different, now. For the past few days, it described joy, completion.

It was such an unusual thought for Ryan.

Be nice, receive kindness.

Realistically, he had doubts. Somewhere, in his mind, he knew that didn't always get you somewhere in life. He would know.

Still, he saw no point in dwelling on it.

Today, was the day.

The inevitable session with his odd doctor.

So, _so_ odd…

It pained him to admit that he was excited. Looking forward to therapy wasn't a good thing. It was almost as strange as Dr Bonurne, and that man was a whole whirlpool of weird.

"Ryan!" Mike called, as he shook hands with the other man.

"Hello, Paul."

Ryan rubbed his hands, as he entered the hallway, "Hi, old man."

"Ry-" May-Li began to scold him, but Dr Bonurne lifted his hand to pause her.

"It's alright, dear. Ryan knows all too well that the older, the wiser."

"That ain't true-" Ryan replied, but Bonurne had no intention of listening.

"Hush, hush, child. You wouldn't know. Besides, I'm only fifty-two!" He smiled, walking into the quiet room, "Now, c'mon! Chop, chop! I thought the youthful ones had speedy little legs."

Ryan rolled his eyes, backing into the room, as he gave Mike a, "typical" look.

The man gestured to Ryan to shut the door. He almost looked drunk doing it. Maybe he actually was. Ryan decided not to question it.

"So!" The elder slouched into the sofa, "How did being nice go?"

Ryan gently, elegantly sat himself down on the other sofa, opposed to his therapist's option of falling onto it.

"Uh… Well, I…" He shrugged, "Made a new friend? Well, old friend."

"New or old? Make up your mind."

"Okay, well, he wasn't exactly a friend-"

"If not a friend, what? A foe?"

"No, n-not really a- Does it matter!? It's complicated!" Ryan retorted.

The man chuckled, as if he enjoyed that.

Ryan was starting to believe he was drunk. Or insane. Both were likely.

Ryan squinted his eyes, turning his head at an angle, "Ever thought of getting help?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, you're weird. Really weird."

"When you get to my age, son, there's no differences. No fine lines to define fine things. No boundaries to push, or stay within."

"That why you're drunk on the job?"

"Can't a man have fun?"

"Not whilst you're doing your bloody job, mate," Explained Ryan, frowning, "You're in a kids' home. _My mother was a drunk!_ "

"Look, the day I get alcohol poisoning, you can tell me you told me so."

Ryan ignored him, realising something.

"You know, people drink when they're depressed-"

"What are you saying, boy?"

"...Have you actually beaten your demons? Are you sure? Or...have they just driven you insane?"

"They did not defeat me!" He replied, in spite.

"Sounds like you're in denial."

"I am not in denial, young man. Your little demons are making you see, hear and think th-things!"

Ryan scoffed, "I actually beat my demons, remember? I can see clear as day, now. I love it, but I bet you don't know what that feels like, do you?"

Dr Bonurne sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Ryan smiled, "Damn, I was right. I mean, I'm almost never wrong, but this is amazing."

" _Deceive me, again,_ " Ryan threatened the man, comprehending that the man had lied, " _I dare you!_ "

Well, he attempted to.

Nobody lied to Ryan. No-one. Ever.

Paul seemed regretful, and Ryan felt fulfilment bubble and build up inside of him.

Then, he paused, "What are they saying?"

Paul looked at him, straight on, "What?"

Ryan leaned forwards, "Your demons. What are they saying!?"

"You do realise that I'm the doc-"

"Hush, hush, old man. Answer my question." Ryan spat back the other's earlier words, with a satisfied smirk.

Harsh, but necessary.

Ryan was enjoying this more than he should have. That was not relevant, though.

"That I'm a failure. A liar." His doctor answered, in a depressed tone.

Ryan sat back, slouching, as if he were a King sat in his throne, alone and powerful.

Well, the name Ryan did derive from an old Irish name, which translated to, "little King."

It was basically in his blood to be like that. Ryan proudly decided.

"Well, you are a liar," Ryan leant forward, "But, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Also, a failure? How so?"

Bonurne almost refused to answer that.

"I became a therapist to help people, when I can't even help myself."

Ryan sighed, "You think 'cause you sacrifice your mental health for others, you're a failure? You might as well destroy your degree! You got it for a reason, right?"

"Yes, but it's hypocritical of me to help others get rid of their demons, when I can't even defeat my own."

Shocked, Ryan replied, "Dude, you helped, like, so many people. You put hours into it, figuring out what made them tick. That just gave you less time to eliminate your own monsters. When did you first start hearing them?"

Paul wasn't entirely sure how to respond, "When I...I was s-sixteen."

"Why!? What happened?" Ryan stood up, abruptly.

Sudden movements, quicker answers.

"M-My brother… H-He…died."

"How?" Ryan pried, leaning forward, down, and whispering.

Tears greeted Dr Bonurne's eyes, as he explained, "I-It was my fault. He and I, we had an argument. We were in the car, and he was driving. He was only twenty-two. He wasn't looking where he was going, because I threatened to get out of the car, to gain his attention."

Ryan silently exhaled, "Let me guess, it worked?"

A nod was all he needed.

Well, anybody could tell how that car ride ended. With an ambulance, and a soon-to-be-dead body.

Time to change the topic.

"So, how come you never listened to your own advice, over the years? You've dealt with more than enough clients to have a load of methods up your sleeves." The boy turned and walked over to behind the sofa, leaning his elbows on it.

"It's a different way for everyone," Paul announced, "None of those methods worked for me."

"None!?"

"I know. Just my luck."

"Luck doesn't exist," Ryan pointed his finger, in passion, "That's why intelligent people can bend the world to be theirs."

"What on Earth can I do? I've no option but to live with it. Like I always have."

"Did dear brother have a name?" Asked Ryan, not seeming too sympathetic as he said it.

He sat back down.

Paul didn't notice, "...Ryan. That was his name."

Ryan's eyes widened. Damn. Well, that was hit close to home.

"Woah," His posture became uptight, "S-Sorry, 'bout that...dude."

Bonurne shook his head, "Well, nevermind, eh? It looks like you're all sorted, so, this is it. I'm glad I could be of assistance, but now, I shall leave."

"Wait, wait." Ryan stopped him from standing up.

"L-Look. How many demons do you have?"

A sigh.

"Just one. Or two. I can't tell. Guilt, hatred?"

"Where is...R-Ry...your brother's body, now?"

"The local graveyard."

"Ever been to it?"

"Not since the funeral."

"W-What!? That was, like, thirty-six years ago!" Ryan was disappointed at that.

"I know. It's his fifty-eighth birthday, today… He reminds me so much of you."

"H-How?"

Paul laughed, "He was terrified of dogs. He had no interest in romance. He was cold to the core, only letting a few select people into his shell. I was one of them. H-He was very intelligent, mischievous. He didn't have many friends. You even look like him. Soft, fluffy, little brown hair. Brown eyes. Pale, always so pale. Bit tall, quite slim, or just skinny."

Ryan smiled, "Are you tipsy, drunk, because you're depressed about Ryan? His birthday?"

Bonurne chuckled, "I always celebrate this day, once a year."

It was so sweet. How Ryan reminded Paul of...the other Ryan. He didn't mean to be a memory spark.

"I hate birthdays. I'd drink in depression. You're stronger than I would be." Ryan told him.

Although, he hated birthdays for a reason, and the thought of ever touching alcohol petrified him. It was disturbing to think he may end up like his mother. He was put off. He'd rather not be an addict.

"No, I'm really not."

A pause.

"I have a plan."

"Yes?" Hope fluttered into Paul's droopy eyes.

"Time to relive your youth, old man…"


	18. Chapter 18: It's Where My Demons Died

**Well, here it is. The last chapter of my first ever story. I'm currently in the process of writing one story, and have an idea for another. I may or may not go through with it, but I hope I do. This certainly won't be the last time you guys ever see me - that might not be a good thing, LOL. Anyways, without further ado, or whatnot, the last chapter.**

"May I have permission to take Ryan out of the house?" Asked Paul.

Mike seemed hesitant, knowing the risks. As did May-Li, but she was more blunt.

"Well, we shouldn't really be letting you do this...but, I suppose as long as he's back within the hour…"

Mike gaped at May-Li. It was his decision, not her's. Still, that didn't phase the tough woman.

Merely seconds after she answered, the boy and his doctor were out of the door.

Mike shook his head, disapprovingly. May-Li shrugged in response, a petite smile on her face as she walked away.

"So, can you guess where we're going?" Asked Ryan, his hands in his pockets.

Bonurne shook his head, "No idea."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "To the flower shop, the cake shop, and the card shop."

The man glanced at Ryan, "You mean the florists, bakery, and stationary shop?"

"Uh...whatever."

As they entered Bonurne's car, Ryan reminded him.

"We're doing this for Ryan, you and I. Nobody else. We're doing this for Ryan, because he deserves to see his little brother after so many years. He can't possibly be mad at you. We're doing this for you, to give you peace of the mind. To silence those monsters that haunt you. We're doing this for me, because I owe you one for granting me serenity."

Paul felt euphoric, acknowledging that he had helped such a precious child. A young version of his brother. Not a reincarnation, but he may as well have been. It was like he had righted his wrongs to his brother with the Ryan he had, now.

"You need to buy proper massive ones for him, oldie!" Ryan exclaimed, at the _flower shop_.

Paul ignored the teenager's rude and inaccurate use of the English language. Truth be told, he enjoyed it when children were care-free.

"How about these roses? They're pink and red. Does he like those colours?" Pointed Ryan, "Oh, and these bluebells, azure and lilac flowers."

Paul couldn't deny the glisten in those dark eyes, even if it cost him a fortune. They looked so bright and ginger in thr light, compared to when he was bearing the burden of his demons.

"His favourite colour was red, and then green."

Ryan shrugged, "Roses are red, stems are green."

Later, Paul grumbled, at the till, "I was going to spend that money on some beer."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Well, then we ought to waste your money."

So, they did just that. Within half an hour, Ryan had convinced Paul to buy a box of square chocolate cupcakes with cream and filling. Paul didn't pay attention to what they were. They bought a card, and Ryan forced him to sign it with a message.

From the stationary shop, they headed straight to the cemetery. It took them about ten minutes to locate the deceased Ryan's grave.

Paul covered his mouth with his hand, biting back his quivers and tears.

The gravestone was nothing special. A typical, grey, stone, moss-stained gravestone. Yet, the words were still bold. Not faint in the slightest.

"Ryan Bonurne. Nineteen-fifty-nine to nineteen-eighty-one. A loved son, brother and friend."

"What do I say?" Asked Paul, whispering.

Ryan breathed, an aroma in the air so sweet that it could only be known as empathy or sympathy.

He held the box of cupcakes in his arms, and knelt down in front of the grave. The card and flowers were on top.

"Hey, there, other Ryan. I heard that you like red and green stuff. Sadly, I couldn't get a traffic light," He chuckled, "Uh, but I got you a bunch of flowers. Also, cupcakes, 'cause...it's your birthday. Duh. Happy birthday, by the way. I'm pretty sure you don't look a day past twenty-two!"

Too much? Oh well, he'd said it.

He gently took out one of the twenty cupcakes, and placed it in front of the grave.

"I mean, I know it's random to leave a cake in a graveyard, but cake is necessary. Believe me, because I hate birthdays. Anyways, here's the flowers." Ryan gingerly placed them behind the cupcake.

He stood up, picking up the box, securely. He handed Paul the card, and said to him.

"Read it out. You should let him hear what you have to say."

Bonurne exhaled, and slowly took the card as Ryan retracted his arm. He shuffled forwards, and coughed.

"I can't stop wondering if you were ever here, at all. I feel like I've missed you for eternity. Still, I am fixing this. Us. Everything. All with a boy. A boy, like you. Another Ryan, to help me. To guide me. I never dare bicker, anymore. My demons do that task for me. I am constantly haunted, day and night. Not even by your ghost, but by my own. Please, help release me. Put me at bay. Ryan, my dear brother. I love you, now and forever. I'm sorry, and happy birthday. I shall never drink in remembrance of you, again. Instead, I shall shower your soul with gifts upon gifts, every year. Until I join you. I love you." Paul recited.

That was long, but not tedious. Very heart-warming. Ryan thought.

"Hey…" Ryan inched forwards, "Feel better?"

Paul very slowly shook his head, causing Ryan to bite his lip and look away in the process.

He was thinking, contemplating what to do.

"Do you think he hates you?"

"I know he does."

Ryan scoffed, "You blame yourself, and think he blames you? He'd be an idiot if he does."

"Don't say that. I've been patient with your tongue, child, but that is thin ice you've landed on."

Ryan smirked, "Hit a nerve, did I? Well, it's his fault for taking his eyes off the road-"

"How dare you!" Paul immediately turned around, the most vicious expression stained his face.

Ryan didn't falter, this was his plan, "You think he hates you!? He must be so happy!"

"W-What?"

Ryan explained, "The last thing he saw when died, was his baby brother. How lucky is that? He died such a violently peaceful death. A car crash, yes, but he was arguing with his brother. I would love to have a brother, I wouldn't mind being on my death bed because of a sibling who loves me to death, literally. Many people don't even have brothers to debate with and yell at. His death could have been so much worse, like being kidnapped, tortured and then killed. His last breath wasted begging his murderer to stop. His eyes closing on the killer's face."

The man attempted to process the words spilling out of the boy's mouth, like a sand timer.

Tick-tock.

"Would you rather Ryan died at the hands of a loved one, who meant no harm, or at the hands of a stranger, with the intention to ruin and end his life?"

"I know what I'd choose. You didn't burden him, he shouldn't burden you."

"I can't stop how I feel." Paul finally replied, showing no indication of whether he agreed with Ryan, or not.

"I ain't askin' you to," Ryan said, "I just want you to think about what I said every time you do feel that way. …'Cause, let's be honest. People have done and have to live with worse things than you. So, be grateful."

So wise. Paul appreciated this boy. He was just like Ryan.

"Ryan's gonna live on, I'm not gonna dishonour his name. I swear, wacky man." Promised Ryan.

Paul smiled, turning to the grave and placing the card down. He stared, a tiny smile creeping up and slipping onto his lips.

"He loves you, you know? You're not gonna ever stop loving him." Ryan spoke, grasping the cake box tighter as the ground began to pitter-patter with rain.

The doctor glanced at Ryan, "Thank you, Ryan. This is where I bury my demons, next to my brother."

They both began to walk to the car, as Bonurne protected Ryan's shoulders with his coat. They'd left in a rush, and the boy was defenceless from the distraught sky.

"This graveyard, it's where my demons died." He added, as they got into the car.

"Our demons." Corrected Ryan, giving Paul a cupcake and taking one for himself.

"Cheers to that." The man said, as they clicked cupcakes and took a bite.

"Scrumptious, but sweet." Paul stated, muffled by the cake in his mouth.

"Better to get high on sugar, than alcohol." Ryan reminded him.

As they arrived at the house, they were past their curfew, but Mike and May-Li were easily persuaded by the gifts Ryan brought.

"This is goodbye, my child," Paul announced at the door, "Mike still has my number, should you ever require my assistance, again."

"You know where I live." Ryan responded, bluntly.

His tone was more bittersweet.

After a chuckle, Paul told him, "Our demons are nothing compared to our angels. Don't you ever forget that."

They embraced, and then Ryan shut the door, waving as Dr Paul Bonurne exited the home.

"Goodbye...oldie."

It was over. He was free.

Satisfied, a sensation of completion swirling around him, he strolled into the living room, sharing the cupcakes that were kept in the soggy box he brought home with the other residents.

 _What have we learnt?_

 _Everyone has their demons. We just need to keep them in control._

 _Because, if they were ever to break free..._

 _They would devour you._ _Until you went insane._

 ** _THE END._**

 **So, that's it! My first ever story**. **I would like to thank every single one of you for the immense amount of support that I have been granted, and for the lovely reviews. I've made a few friends from writing this.**

 **This may be a single story, but hopefully it is only the first chapter of my writing journey.**

 **I would like to thank and/or mention a number of people:**

 **She6 - You're so lovely, and kind, and funny. You've really helped me pull through. Speaking to you, has been a great part of my life.**

 **Linneagb - You've honestly been such an amazing and mature person to talk to. I know you haven't actually reviewed my story, but we've PM'ed, and that still counts a lot.**

 **RandomGuest815 - You are an amazing writer, and I can't wait until you update your story. Your random (get the joke? Random?) reviews still mean a lot.**

 **Blink-And-You're-Dead - You're reviews are so detailed and I cannot thank you enough. You've stuck with me, and I appreciate it.**

 **Steph - Sorry for making you cry, but I'm glad you were moved by my writing!** **E - You may not have reviewed frequently, but I love both your name and the reviews.**

 **X Snow-Pony X - You don't like Ryan, and that is _not_ okay, but you're amazing, and I'm grateful that you gave my story a chance.**

 **IceCreamBrownies - You're as sweet as your name! You also make me laugh - not at you, obviously - which is a bonus.**

 **DEMON-ANGEL - Your name is very fitting to my story! I still remember when my notifications got completely spammed by you, whilst I was watching a horror game playthrough. It helped keep me calm. Thanks for that!**

 **G30RGA - I'm glad we both hate Chloe, and your reviews are very motivating. Thank you!**

 **Guest(s?) - Not sure how many of you Guests there were, but thank you to all of you. You may be anonymous, but you were still kind enough to review and help me thrive.**

 **Hilarious Hater Guest - You're still hilarious... "YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"**

 **Breather89 - Your content is very original. I've loved most of your stories, a hell of a lot. You're definitely an inspiration.**

 **Last, but certainly not least…**

 **Justice237 - How long has it been? A year and a bit? I feel like I'd be dead without you, big brother. You're so helpful, and kind, and like a proper teacher to me. A full on role model. You're also unintentionally funny and fail at so many things that I can't even count. You're too articulate and intelligent for me to understand, and you're nearly the kid in school who I would badmouth, because they like attention. DON'T EVER CHANGE. You've literally done so much for me, and you deal with me constantly pestering you. I love you. (Must I confirm that it's platonic?)**

 **Again, thank you all so much. If you guys would like me to ever do bonus chapters, or something else, just review and tell me, or PM me.**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
